Night Angel
by TohruOrihime
Summary: Batman and Robin's worst enemy is at it again except now he's taken Batman's best friends daughter leaving both parents dead. Now 5 years later, she has escaped. Now will Maya be able to free herself from Joker's grasp or will she continue to be his marionette? She will also fall in love with the sidekick of Batman? OC/Robin romance OC/others friendship
1. Chapter 1 Rescue the Caged Bird

Chapter 1

TohruOrihime: SO I delete my other stories I'll bring them back one day maybe but I took a different approach for this story. I wrote the chapters in advance so now all I have todo ia update weekly.

Maya: I feel bad for them but yay for me. TohruOrihime doesn't own Young Justice and gives them to their respective places.

Robin: Please be sure the read and review, you the one and make her a better writer.

TohruOrihime: What Robin said

I have no memory of what happened 5 years ago. Would you consider that a long time? I don't know honestly all I know now is that I want away from this place and away from the man who took everything from me. My new life started when I was 8. All I had when I came to was a letter from my father.

* * *

_My Darling Maya,_

_ If I have given you this letter it means I am no longer with you. You are a special little girl if I have suspected correctly a man by the name of Joker has taken you, don't wonder how I know this. Please find Bruce Wayne, he will protect you from now on, he is a good friend. Please live on. Your mother and I love you very much._

_ Love, _

_ Dad_

* * *

**Present Day**

"You're back I see, today's training I done, just ask Harley," I said turning to return to my room.

"My darling neice, please wait, I have a surprise just for you, look I brought a new pet." Joker snickered.

"NO! Who did you take this time you bastard," I said pissed he had another victim.

"Oh, puddin you brought a new pet, let me see, let me see, let me see," said Harley excited.

"Look it's a lovely Robin, the Boy Wonder, or should I say Boy Blunder." said Joker as he revealed a wounded Robin.

"You took Batman's protegee!" I said shocked.

"Oh don't act that way sweetie, look I'll even let you start the procedure this time." said Joker sulking.

"Two things: One don't call me sweetie I'm not your niece, and two I'll never be like you so don't put you craziness on me," I said as I stormed out.

"Puddin why do you let her treat you so bad." asked Harley

"She's young she's in that rebellious phase in her life, right now we have another task on our hands, I mean we should get ready before the young bird wakes up," chuckled Joker.

And with that Joker and Harley entered his laboratory.

_I won't let it happen again. You took my parents away from me, you won't take away another person._

To my luck Joker had a "business" trip out of town and would be gone for the next two days. Though Harley would be here, she would always get all depressed when he left, and would drink her self stupid.

The Next Night

As I thought Harley was passed out and now was my chance, I had heard moaning through out the day and while that was a good sign he was alive, though it also meant he was in a lot of pain. From how long I had spent with Joker I knew him all to well, he had most likely poisoned and tortured him but, it was nothing I couldn't handle. Joker taught me everything from fighting to athletics to school smarts, somehow I believe he wanted me to be the next protegee of Joker, because Batman had Robin. Ironic no?

First I had to get by the security lasers; to easy. If I was a clown I would be Joker, except the biggest difference between was that I was human and no matter what he did to me, I would not become him in anyway. Next was the pass code to his laboratory. That was a little tough to hack but nothing I couldn't handle. Finally, I was in and there is when I saw him, unconscious. I ran over to check to see if he was at least breathing. I then took a sample of his blood and like I had thought he had added his new poison into Robin's blood stream, luckily it was sow to kick in. I wrote the recipe for the antidote, knowing I wouldn't have enough time to make it and get Robin out of here. So I slipped the note into his suit and shook him lightly to wake him up.

"Robin...Robin...please wake up, I need to get you out of here," I said unlocking his cuffs.

And like a wild man took me by my neck and threw me against the wall.

"Don't come near me Har...Your the girl i-is su-supposed to be J-Joker's niece." Said a woozy looking Robin.

"I'm not his niece, Robin you're poisoned, I'm getting you out of here, you just have to trust me here, trust me that man is no friend of mine," I said lightly as I steadily crept forward.

"Fine, you can't be worse t-than him," said robin falling forward.

"Robin!" I said as I ran forward catching him.

"I'm fi-fine," he muttered barely conscious.

"Here, this should keep you awake for the next 24 hours," I said give him a shot. I also added, "it's a stimulate Joker created that was used for multiple reasons, but its safe"

"Why do you want me awake?" asked Robin.

"Would you trust me if you fell asleep here, and I need you to walk somewhat, until were out of the mansion." I said.

With that I helped a limping Robin to the hallway, reactivated the security, and reached the hallway.

"Stay here," I need to take Harley some night night medications, I then quietly when over and gave the shot to Harley while caused her to be asleep for at least 2 days.

"What did you give her?" he asked.

"A strong sedative that will last at least 24 hours, since that's how long it is to get to the nearest island though it will take a awhile to kick in." I said.

With that I carried him to the boat and drove until were at least a good mile or so away from the mansion.  
"I need to contact Batman," said a shaky Robin.

"K, we should be far enough away," I said assuring him.

"Come in Robin to Batman C-come in," said a still dizzy Robin into his intercom.

"Batman here, are you OK?" said Batman.

"Y-yeah I-I'm with-" Robin didn't finish as he almost fainted.

"He's not in the best shape; four broken ribs, his leg might be fractured, broken arm and some internal bleeding, I want him to a doctor fast give me your location and I'll be there as fast as I can.

"Who are you? Where is Robin?" ordered Batman.

"I'm h-here, trust her" said Robin.

"That's all I'm asking trust me to bring him home, tell me where you want to meet," I begged.

"Fine, meet me at Happy Harbor, 45' 54 are your coordinates, I will have back up so don't try anything.

"I'll be there in a day and ½," I said.

"Roger" said Batman signing off.

"How are we going to get there, there is not enough gas in the boat for that long of a distance," said Robin clearly now that the medicine was working.

"Who says were taking the boat, grab my hand," I said with my hand out to him.

He took it though he was a little hesitant.

Then I revealed my secret, my wings that transformed my hair and eyes to white, that matched my wings.

"Wow though how are you going to be able to carry me, with only my hand," asked Robin.

"Simple" I said showing him the hand he took which revealed a small chip.

"The chip allows me to have who ever is connected to me be parallel to me, now hold on tight, as long as your conscious the chip will work" I said.

"Who are you?" was all he could ask.

"Call me Night Angel, though my real name is a secret, now let's go," I said

"Wait are you sure about this?" said a nervous Robin.

"Can you trust me?" I said

"I have no one else to trust at the moment" he said taking my hand.

And then we flew. It was the first I had ever done it and it was amazing.

"Does Joker know?" asked Robin.

"No, that's why I took the boat this far out, I don't know how I got them but, I had them though I wasn't going to let a maniac know I had these," I explained.

"How can y-" Robin was cut off by a laser being shot at us.

"Shit Joker's little toys followed us, get on my back and hurry," I said.

"K" and robin did as he was told.

"This is going to get a little bumpy" I said as a took higher into the sky

From there I pulled some of my feathers out and threw them like kunai at the toys. My wings when thrown became as sharp as knives. This short battle occurred for awhile until they were all destroyed.

"Are you OK?" Robin asked.

"Yeah a few scrapes didn't kill me right, though this will be a long day, so hang on tight alright?" I asked

he didn't respond; his grip then loosened.

"Hey are you alright?" I asked but then Robin fell off and headed into the water.

I dove in after him, and found he had been shot by one the the lasers.

"Dammit I have to hurry," I said to myself, but with my wings wet it would be very hard but I had to try... someone's life was in danger.

Finally after a whole day of no sleep and a long journey, we were only ten minutes away.

But of course it wouldn't be as easy as that, because just then more of Jokers toys were flying right at us and I couldn't through any of my weapons while I was holding Robin, so then I just hoped I could reach batman in time. I dodged and swooped trying to get out of there range but I was still hit at times, the pain was terrible but I was almost there. Finally I saw an object in the sky, it had to be one of Batman's backups...Superman.

Superman with his heat visions destroyed the toys bots and came up to me.

Without saying anything he took Robin from my hands and we landed to where Batman was with a blonde woman next to him.

"He's been poisoned, the antidote is in his suit, and he should be fine, since it very slow acting, he was shot on the way here but it didn't hit anything vital," I said breathing heavily and tired.

"And yourself?" he asked, which surprised me.

"I'll be OK, I've been through worse" I said masking my pain.

"Your body temperature is high, you have a fever and 3 broken ribs, which were probably from being hit by the lasers" reported Superman.

"I can't do anything about it though, I have a long way back so complaining won't help" I said

"Do you work with the Joker?" asked the blonde lady.

"No, only Harley does, I'm Joker's captive for the past 5 years." I explained standing up.

"But can't you escape right now?" asked Superman.

"He did something to you, right?" answered Batman.

"That obvious? I don't know what he'll do if I leave, questions go through my mind if I think of what happens if I leave, though after today I think I might return to him and get what I need and run away from him to see what happens," I said thinking of where I would go and then it hit me Bruce Wayne, like my father had said.

"What is your name?" asked Batman.

"I suppose I can tell you, my name is Maya," I said.

"Maya Parkson?" said Batman suddenly.

"Joker said you would know, but I don't know what my last name is," I said

"I'm Black Canary and this is Superman and Batman, tell us how come you don't remember?" asked the woman.

"I don't know my first memory is waking up in Jokers lair, and all I had on my was this necklace and note from my father, tell me Batman your from Gotham city, do you know Bruce Wayne, my father told me he would take care of me?" I asked.

"We're acquainted, I'll look him up if you come back" said a cold voice coming from Batman.

"I see, well I should get going, take care of him and yourselves.," I said spreading my wings. The pain was terrible, and when I was leaving my wings gave out as I fell into the water, Though I flew back up, I felt the eyes stare at me as I flew from their sight, I also knew when I got back Joker would nearly kill me, and I was prepared as it would be my last because I was going to leave that place.


	2. Chapter 2 Flashback

Chapter 2

TohruOrihime: Chapter 2 is out yay!

Maya: How embarrassing the people are gonna see me as a little kid.

Robin: Maya come on, you need to stay traught

Batman: Robin's right, but did you really have to make me look like a softy toward Maya, I mean it's not like its bad but Batman is supposed to be composed.

TohruOrihime: Why? I think it bring out more of your character and also that you can be fatherly.

Maya: Or uncle-ly if that was a real word.

Robin: Alright..um TohruOrihime doesn't own Young Justice.

Maya: Please read and review.

General POV

"Hmm? O man every bone hurts" said Robin coming to.

"Hey I'm just glad that you're alive." sighed Batman.

"How long was I out for?" asked Robin.

"Three days, if it wasn't for Maya, you'd probably be dead or still with Joker." Said Batman coldly.

"So you know Night Angel?" asked Robin.

"Yeah, she's my best friends daughter, who was kidnapped by Joker 5 years ago, after he killed both her parents," Said Batman angry.

"I see, you've never really mentioned that point in your life so...what really happened then?

5 Years Ago

(Batman POV)

"_16 years, wow time sure has flown, We've known each other for such a long time." Said Rick Parkson._

"_And now you work under me with your wife, odd isn't it?" I said then taking a sip of coffee._

"_Yeah and now our daughter is 8 years old, though she is super smart I mean she's in the 6th grade at her age." said Rick_

"_Well it shouldn't be that surprising I mean look where where she comes from; the smart man and woman to have ever loved." I said rather cheerful _

"_I see crime has decreased," said Rick_

"_How did you know?" I questioned ._

"_You're in an awfully good mood," said a suspicious Rick._

"_No it's just that the adoptions papers they were approved and I'm happy he can be in my life, I don't know how to explain it," I said._

"_It's that special feeling about being a parent Bruce, Dick is a good kid too," responded Rick._

"_I see, well now that I understand what being parent feels like, it also gives me worry about him and that must be how you feel with Maya, so I was thinking that-" I was cut off by Rick's hand that was in his face._

"_Us working the way we do might be dangerous for us, but it makes a world safer for our daughter, Ange would agree just the same," said Rick._

_Just then Ange and Maya enter Rick's home._

"_Papa, Uncle Bruce Hi" said a 8 year old Maya._

"**Uncle? Bruce" questioned Robin.**

"**She was 8, she always called me that, anyway," I said continuing my story.**

"_Hi sweetie how was school?" asked Rick._

"_I've been put in the 7th grade," She said very excited._

"_That's to be expected, I mean your so smart Maya, just look where you come from, a scientist father and mother, it's in you genes," I smiled._

"_You seem happier than usual Uncle Bruce." Maya asked_

"_Well Bruce adopted Dick Grayson," explained Rick._

"_The trapeze boy whose family got murdered? I've seen him before, and talked to him, that's really nice of you." Maya explained._

"_Murdered? It was an accident," I wondered how she knew._

"_No it was murder, I noticed two things since the performance was aired, look," she sad bringing the video up on her DVR._

"_See here this man is the only composed face when it happens, and the line here is half cut." She explained._

"_Sorry Bruce, she tends to know how to look into things." said Ange_

"_No, it's OK, wow how perceptive you are, you have one smart daughter, but now it is my turn to see how smart my ….son is" I commented._

"_Uncle Bruce, can I meet him next time you come over?" she asked looking upset as she say me leaving._

"_Yeah, I think you two will get along just fine." I commented._

"_I'll show you out," said Rick who then was followed by Ange._

"_Please be sure to bring Richard next time you come over, I think Maya really wants to see the boy again, he inspired her into doing gymnastics and others clubs." giggled Ange._

"_I'll be sure to do that, I'll see you later, and give you a call tomorrow night." I said leaving._

"_Thanks for everything Bruce, your the best friend I've always wanted, I can't think of anyone else who I can trust my family or myself to." said Rick._

"_The same goes for me my friend," I said not knowing at the time that it would be my last time seeing him alive and well._

_That Night_

_It was a normal night, actually it was quiet, but that was until I got a call from Rick._

"_Hey Rick" I said normally._

"_Bruce get here quick I don't know how long I can handle this, p- NO ANGE, god Bruce get her-" I line then disconnected._

_My heart raced through the city as fast as I could, when I arrived to the house the door was open. I walked in and I saw Ange lying almost dead on the floor._

"_Ange!" I said running over._

"_B-bruce please k-k-keep her s-safe, tell her I-I lo-love h-her" said Ange in a whisper, and then with that she was gone._

"_I'm so sorry Ange" I said distraunt, but then I remembered my friend and his daughter were still our there, and looked around and found the passage from the house to the laboratory._

_I ran as fast as my legs would take me, when I arrived, I saw Joker stab Rick in front of my eyes. And joker's laugh echo in my ears._

"_Papa!" I heard Maya yell as she ran over to her father. I then followed and knelt next to my dying friend._

"_Papa please don't die not yet." said Maya crying_

"_I'm sorry Rick, if I had come sooner..." I couldn't find the words though to finish._

"_Maya, I need you to be a good girl alright, I want you to be with Bruce, I cant stay with you at the moment, I-i am going with Mommy to heaven,b-but B-bruce can take care of you, so I love you and fo-for the moment let Bat-batman help you OK?" He asked as the blood continued flowing out._

"_I love you Papa," said hugging him._

"_Take care of o-our daughter please k-k-k-eep her safe, thank you and f-f-arewell my friend and be-beloved daugh..t...e...r" said Rick with his last breath._

"_Goodbye my friend" I said as I covered his eyes._

"_Oh what a touching moment. A bat giving sympathy to a man." said Joker._

"_You son of a b-" I was cut off._

"_Child! don't let her hear those words" said Joker shooting a dart into her neck._

"_Maya!" I said running over and catching her._

"_B-batman, please save me, I need to go …...go to...Bruce's house" she said trying to stay awake._

"_I will, but I need you to stay awake, can you do that for me," I said trying to calm down but then feeling a dart hit my neck as well._

"_Sorry but the girl goes with me, I not going to kill her or you but I doubt she'll remember this moment," said Joker taking her from my arms._

"_B-B-at-man s-s-save m-ee" those were the last word I heard her say and then everything became black._


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting

Chapter 3

TohruOrihime: Finally, we get to meet everyone again.

Conner: It's about time we get in the story.

M'gann: I'm so excited...Hello Megan, I almost forgot TohruOrihime doesn't own Young Justice.

Wally: You tell them babe, man you so ho...

Artemis: You were saying..

TohruOrihime: Now you've done it wally.

Maya: Alright alright can we get back to the story please.

(General POV)

(Wayne Mansion)

"I'm so sorry that happened Bruce" said Dick

"I am as well, though I am happy to see she is alive, but I wonder how much longer if she continues to stay with Joker." said Bruce.

"Well then we should keep your promise and save the Angel" smirked Dick.

"We..right, but first we need you well" said Bruce.

"Right" agreed Dick.

(Maya's POV)

(Joker's Island)

Of course when I got back he was there waiting, and surprisingly for once he wasn't smiling. I took the boat into the docks and headed straight for my room and Joker didn't stop me. As soon as I was in my room I packed the little possessions I owned which was my father's letter, my necklace, and a small book which had all my thoughts and notes in, and placed them in my cargo pants. Then I packed, my weapons but hid them under my clothes. These consisted of gun loaded with knock out bullets, (I made these especially so it would be almost impossible to kill some one) and two twin knives. I was ready to leave...though it wasn't going to be easy, I knew he would make me be the subject to finish his experiments in place of Robin, I was ready. I finally opened the door. Everything turned black after I was hit with some dart. I woke up almost naked on a metal bed, I looked around and found my clothes in the corner and it looked like my weapons were still in my clothes.

"You're awake I see" said a smiling Joker.

"Told ya a little dart would only last an hour on her, you've taught her so well" said Harley as giddy as always.

"Just get on with it you two hell birds" I said.

"Now now now we need to take our time the poison in your body should be reacting soon, I mean have you noticed your not cold and feeling anything," said Joker as he took a blade and slid it against my side.

I screamed as it pierced my ribs.

"Honey, I think you forgot, remember the pain nerves enhance," laughed Harley.

"Oh how could I have forgotten silly me," laughed Joker. From there the torture continued new poisons were used and I was whipped and stabbed, for the next 5 hours. But it would end soon, so I just with stood as much as I could until it was over. Finally after it was done, I felt the cuffs on my hand unlatch as fast as I could I limped over to my clothes and somehow manged to put them on, not caring that the blood was seeping through.

"Well, you can rest for the night and we'll continue tomorrow," smiled Joker.

"No" I whispered.

"What did you say," growled Joker.

"You don't control me anymore, good bye, you dumb clowns," I said revealing my wings to Joker and Harley, both seemed shocked at what they just had seen so I took that chance and crashed out of the window and flew like I was freeing from my cage. I was free, but I was losing to much blood, I flew for a good 24 hours before my body gave way, and I crashed into a mountain.

(General POV)

(Mount Justice) 3:30 A.M

"OK OK Wolf, what is it?" asked Superboy yawning.

Wolf just continued growling and scratching the dog and finally Superboy understood.

"You have to pee I see, couldn't you of waited?" asked Superboy opening the door for wolf, and as fast a bullet Wolf bolted for the nearby forest. Superboy was curious on why Wolf was acting so strange and decided it would be best if he woke up the others; normally Wolf never acted this way.

Wolf bolted into the forest of the nearby forest and was looking for the person with blood. The scent was over powering the human scent, he ran and searched, until he came across something in total white that was covered with the color of a red rose. At first Wolf was still wry and growled as he good closer, getting ready as if to attack. Slowly he crept forward until the body in white started to move, and make sounds. He stood his ground when he noticed it could barely move and finally nudged the body.

"Mmm... what?" said Maya as she came to and noticed a big white wolf in front of her.

Wolf growled but did not move from his spot.

"Why do I get the feeling your not going to eat me. No worries though big guy, I'll just leave as soon as a can move" Maya said groggily, and slowly she started to lose consciousness.

Wolf finally understood that the lady in white was no threat,but she was in threat of dying, and decided he would take her back to the mountain. Wolf moved close and started tugging on her, and Maya realized the wolf wanted her to climb on his back, and slowly but surely climbed on and before totally blacking out thanked the wolf.

Wolf ran back as swiftly as possible until he made it back to the cave. Finally he started to howl, and tried to get anyone's attention because the lady in white on his back was getting cold real fast.

"Wolf where have you been, it should take you this-" he was cut off by the blood he saw, but noticed it wasn't Wolf's but it belonged to the women on his back. Superboy ran over and touched the girl. The girl had a rising fever but was getting colder he had to get someone here fast, so he laid the girl back on to Wolf and woke everyone up, calling Artemis, Wally, and Robin to the mountain and yelling at his other teammates to wake up. Within a few moments everyone was their followed by Martian Manhunter, Black Canary, and Batman. Everything else was a blur to everyone, some woke up to the noise of Superboy and were surprised if not in shock to see a young girl and young as their youngest recruit, in so much blood.

"Recognized B01 Robin, Recognized 02 Batman, Recognized 13 Black Canary, Recognized 07 Martian Manhunter, Recognized B03 Kid Flash, Recognized B07 Artemis" said a computer.

"What's with the emergency call Superboy," said Kid Flash

"She's losing to much blood, Canary, Uncle, she's losing to much blood, we need her to take her to the med-bay." shouted Miss Martian.

"Right, follow me" said Canary as Wolf followed with the white lady on his back, followed by Martian Manhunter.

While everyone worried over the new-comer Batman was frozen in shock only to be snapped out of it by Robin.

"Batman, hey are you OK?" asked Robin shaking his shoulder.

"Not again," said Batman stone-cold.

"You need to get traught come on, she'll be fine" said Robin as surely as he could say.

"Right, sorry, don't tell the others her identity not even to the league, beside Canary and Superman no one else needs to know for now" said Batman as left for the medical-bay.

"Sure," said Robin knowing Batman wasn't paying attention.

The surgery to fix any internal organs and blood transfusions took a couple hours but the girl in white was unconscious for almost a week.

(Maya's POV) 

(One Week Later)

"Where am I?" I said looking around to see a white room. I saw a clock nearby that read 5:30 A.M.

I decided to look around I mean I wasn't a prisoner; I mean I wasn't restrained right?

Unfortunately it was easier said then done, because as soon as I started to move my the pain came flooding back, and due to the strain of moving I had deduced I was out for at least a week. As I grabbed the bed for support, I heard something move and saw the big wolf I had seen in the woods.

"Were you the one the helped me?," I said holding my hand out so he could smell my scent.

The big wolf then came over and nudged me softly as if to say it was OK to lean on him. I decided to trust the wolf, and leaned against him and for about a half an hour I walked, but then became sleepy again and found the nearby couch, and sat down, and fell asleep for another hour. When I woke up someone was sitting on the couch across from drinking coffee.

"Morning," said a voice coming from the kitchen.

"Good Morning," I said waking up slowly and noticed the boy across from me had the S-shape for Superman, but it he didn't look old enough to be him.

"So you decided to make yourself comfortable on our couch?" questioned the boy.

"Oh sorry, I'm sorry for the inconvenience I think I'll just be on my way" I said revealing my wings getting ready to leave. I flicked from the pain.

"Whoa, calm down, you just started healing, we don't want you leaving just yet," said the boy as he laid a hand on my shoulder.

"But I-" I was cut off.

"Please stay, those wounds are pretty deep," said the girl.

"I won't argue for now," I said retracting my wings.

"Good now for introductions, I'm M'gann, and this is Conner," she said smiling.

"Nice to meet you both I'm M-" I couldn't finish my sentence as if something had started chocking me and made sure I didn't finish.

"Are you alright?" asked Conner.

"I can't say it, my body won't let me say my name this is weird...My name is M-," again a painful sensation occurred.

"It's alright, don't try if it's painful, though I don't know what to call you," said M'gann.

"How about Night Angel, that my other name, if you can call it a codename. You can call me Angel for short or something." I said relieved I could reveal that at least.

"How does Ange sound?," asked Conner and when he said that name it was like a ray of light warm my body, and tears rolled out though I didn't know why.

"Why am I crying, umm...umm yeah that sounds fine," I said quickly wiping my tears away.

"You're quite a weird one," commented Superboy.

"Conner, that's not nice, don't mind his bad attitude he really is a sweet heart." said M'gann.

"You two are together then? You 2 look good together," I smiled.

"That obvious?," blushed M'gann.

"You guys seems like a new married couple," I giggled.

"Recognized B03 Kid Flash, Recognized B01 Robin, Recognized B07 Artemis," said a machine as 3 people stepped out of it.

"Good morning team, how are the pancakes coming Megan." said the one with red hair.

"honestly Wally, can you ever not think with your stomach?" asked the blonde.

"Hey, I see my savior is awake," said Robin noticing me.

"Long time no see, how are the wounds?" I asked.

"Not as bad as yours and the poison itself is gone, again thanks to you," said Robin.

"Anyone would of done the same thing in my place, but in reality I think I should thanking you, if it weren't for you I wouldn't of ever decided to leave that place for good." I said smiling.

"Will you both stop being modest and just get over here and eat," said another unfamiliar face.

"Raquel, be nicer would you. Hi I'm Zatanna that's Raquel, the red head is Wally, followed by the blonde Artemis." introduced Zatanna.

"It's it good news to see you are well, I am Kaldur, and may I ask your name," said a man with gills.

But as Robin went to interrupt I answered before him.

"My body unfortunately isn't let me control myself, so I guess you can call me Night Angel, or Ange for short." I answered.

I notice Robin shoulder relax as if he hadn't wanted me to reveal my name.

"Well now that introductions, are done let's eat," said Wally drooling by the overwhelming amount of pancakes.

"Please stay whelmed," said Robin and I at the same time. For a second we both just stared at each other.

"You" said Robin

"Do" I said

"Back-formations" said Robin

"As Well" I finished the sentence

Robin laughed and I smiled.

"Is it just me but do those two seem I don't know, seem similar," asked Wally.

"No your not the only one," commented M'gann. As the rest of the team continued to stare until Robin and I started to grab our plates.

It was the first time I had eaten like this, I watched as the team talked and laughed at each other, it was a sight to see. Wally would an odd comment and it would be followed by Artemis hitting him and then everyone would start laughing besides myself I don't know but I couldn't find it possible, I feel if I did it would be to much. Was that odd? Eventually my mind wandered thinking about the sudden change it was like a big culture shock going from a hysterical hell to just an aster filled environment. My thoughts were interrupted by the white big wolf.

"Oh hi there, what is it?" I said petting him.

"Wolf" said Conner

"What?" I said looking at Conner.

"His name is Wolf, and I think he just wants your food," said Conner.

"Oh umm sure, I'm not to hungry, here you go boy," I said setting dog the bowl for him.

"Are you feeling well?," asked Kaldur.

"It's just different, the environment I mean, I feel odd, plus I feel I need to do something, and it's not here, I just can't remember at the moment,...anyway would you mind if I looked around?" I asked as Wolf finished

"Sure why not?" said Robin.

"Thanks, mind if I take Wolf," I said as Wolf came by my side.

They nodded and with that I leaned against Wolf for support and looked around, it was very high tech, I found the training room, it was the only thing that felt familiar, I mean all training rooms are meant for the same thing. Eventually I made back to the kitchen, but just as I was about to enter I heard an unfamiliar person.

"Your letting her room the mountain with no supervision!" sad the voice angrily.

"Roy calm down, she's not a threat, and Wolf's with her, and you know he's particular with people," said Conner.

"Wolf barely likes me and not to mention he hates your guts Red Arrow," commented Wally.

"Right we should just trust an animals instincts," said Roy sarcastically.

Although the man in front of me sound rude, I thought he was the only one acting rational, taking my situation for example, I was stuck with a homicidal clown who loved killing people. Anyway I thought it was about time I reveal myself so Wolf and I walked into the room as if we hadn't heard anything.

"Oh hello," I smiled.

Wolf growled, while Roy gave a big sigh.

"So a pretty girl walks in and you trust her," Roy again sighed.

"Um, thank you?" I questioned pretending I didn't know he was a jerk.

"Roy give it a rest," said Robin.

"Don't just use my name, especially when a person we don;t know is present. Look I'm watching you, if you do the slightest suspicious thing, I will cut you down." warned Roy.

"My name is not you it's ….well call my Ange," I said

"Whatever, but I don't trust you hear and-" Roy went right next to me and whispered the rest, "if you hurt my friends I will not hesitate to kill you off," Roy then proceeded to leave for the exit.

"Then I trust you to do so," I said causing Roy to stop.

"What?" he questioned.

"If that happens, you have the right too, because unlike them you are the only one who is being rational, my past is clouded with an influence that could be from Joker, so if that day ever comes, please don;t hesitate to kill me," I explained

Roy froze for a moment and then composed himself and before leaving through the machine gave me of what seemed to be an approving smile.

"Kinda harsh don't you think?" asked Wally.

"Sorry, I was just what was on my mind, of course I didn't want to sound mean, but I think I understand where your rational is coming from," I answered.

"No not that the dying part." said Artemis.

"Oh that no not really, the chance that joker has some chip or device on me is pretty high." I said.

"But he wouldn't kill you with it right?" asked Conner.

"Who can really say, I mean he doesn't really care about me, I mean his name for me was Madra, his neice." I said recalling that awful name.

"Yeah I remember the name, it doesn't really suite you," commented Robin.

I smiled, it was the first time I felt relaxed in my life it was a nice feeling; though as fast as I had felt relaxed a pain shot through my body, I felt cuts form on the inside of my body, like a bomb of knives had just explodes into my body, but the real pain was is my head. I grunted and tossed and turned.

"Hey what's wrong!" Zatanna asked

"M'gann do a scan, it might be a trigger reaction for this pain." ordered Robin.

M'gann did just what Robin asked.

"It's looks to be some form of trigger that went off, relaxing that reaction must of triggered it, I should be able to undo the trigger though," said M'gann releasing me from the trance. I would of fallen, if not for Kaldur who caught me.

"Thank you," I said I tried as hard as I could but my boy wouldn't move

"Do not rush yourself, you body is strained and you have as received a fever." said Kaldur supporting me.

"I couldn't even if I tried," I said forcing myself to stay awake.

"Would you like to lie down?" asked Zatanna.

"It would probably be for the best, because girl you do not look so good." added Raquel.

"I guess there is no helping it right?" I smirked.

"You should rest in my room, Raquel and Zatanna, please escort her there," said Kaldur.

Without another word Wolf came over and rested me onto his back and followed Zatanna and Raquel to Kaldur's room.

"So Joker did do something to her," Robin concluded.

"We should inform the league," said Conner.

"Batman and Superman are on a mission so we should have Canary and your uncle come and run some tests to see if there are anymore triggers Joker has on M- Ange," Robin commented almost forgetting his promise.


	4. Chapter 4 The Butler Finds The Angel

**Chapter 4**

TohruOrihime: Hey guys I'm back with a new chapter, I think I'll update every Friday!

Maya: Alright, OK when do I get to meet anyone and stop getting hurt.

TohruOrihime: This is the last chapter I promise at least for awhile.

Alfred: And I do believe I finally make my appearance right.

Dick: Yup Alfred old Pal you do, Anyway. TohruOrihime doesn't own Young Justice.

Maya: And TohruOrihime wants reviews please. Tell whether you like it and what needs to be changed.

**Maya's POV**

I woke up the next day, and found I was still in Kaldur's room, I limped to the kitchen to find only Kaldur there.

"Are you rested?" he asked

"Yes, I feel better thank you, but I apologize for taking your bed last night" I said.

"It is quite alright, today I would like you to go with Canary and Martian Manhunter as they would like to see you today," he commented.

"Sure, when will they be here," I asked

"An hour," He said grabbing food.

"I see, umm where is everyone else," I said looking around.

"They are at school, you just missed them," he commented.

"I see, and you don't go to school because of..." I said wondering.

"As interesting as that would be I think the gills would cause a scene," I smiled.

"Oh right, and by my deduction M'gann not being human has a clocking shield, for lack of a better word?" I asked.

"Yes that is correct," he said beginning to eat his food.

"I see, though I have to say I'm a little jealous, going to school I mean, learning new things and being with friend it sounds...peaceful," I said honestly a bit jealous.

"Their are those who would disagree, Wally has mentioned a big dissatisfaction in going to school," said Kaldur.

"Being where I was for at least 5 years, it makes me a bit sad to think how much I missed on," I said pouring myself some water.

"And you can not recall anything of your past?" asked Kaldur.

"I try everyday, Joker said he took the memory away for my sake, and while I know it is lie, half of me wants to know while the other half of me would like to remain in the dark." I said honestly.

"We must all face our nightmares, it it the only way to move forward," said Kaldur.

Before I could answer Black Canary and Martian Manhunter arrived.

"Good Morning how are you feeling?" asked Black Canary

"I am better thank you," I said politely.

"Good. Kaldur Aquaman wants to do some training so please go meet with him," said Canary.

"I will go to my King now, I will see you later Ange," said Kaldur who then left into the portal thing.

"Alright, it you would please follow us," said Martian Manhunter.

I nodded and did what I was told and was led into a laboratory. I was scared. What were the going to do?  
"If you would lie down we can begin the tests, there will be a few min-," she didn't finished because she saw my eyes grow wide with fear.

"Tests?" I said backing away.

"It's alright we promise we won't do anything to harm you but we need to run them," said Canary.

"NO! Stay away from me," I couldn't my mind my body went back to the days to Joker's testing days.

"I'm sorry but John sedate her," ordered Martian Manhunter who proceeded in to entering my mind. I saw him trying to take over my consciousness but I wouldn't go through with these tests they wanted and them forcing me was not helping.

"Do not resist it could hurt you," said Manhunter.

"No! I WILL NOT LET YOU IN MY HEAD!" I said using my power to reject him and send him flying toward the wall knocking him unconscious.

"John!" Canary then focused on me, using her voice on me.

I released my wings and blocked her attack she then fought me. This was not good, I dodged and dipped but the strain was causing my wounds to open I didn't want to hurt Canary but I couldn't go through the tests, my life was all I had, finally I found an opening however and knocked her out was well.

"I'm sorry," I said putting her next to Manhunter. I decided it was time to leave, I found my clothes and and belongings all I needed was the location of Gotham City, I found that on the computer and left. It would take about about 3 hours to get to Gotham, but it was not a fun flight, the fight with Canary had caused a lot of blood to spill out. But I had to find Bruce Wayne, my real dad said to find him and maybe I could finally start over.

**General (POV)**

Back at the mountain Canary and Manhunter regained conciseness.

"Are you alright Canary," asked John.

"Yeah! I can tell you two things about that girl though. One Joker did quite the number with fear and training, she was terrified when I mentioned the word test. And two we have a big problem, since we just lost her." said Canary looking around.

"She resisted my mind capabilities, this girl is not just any normal human," said John surprised.

"Yeah and she was able to block my cry with her wings, and she was severely injured. Just what is that girl capable of at full strength?" questioned Canary.

"That is a good question but we have to find her, there is blood leading to the exit, so that means she must have opened her stitches and that is not goo, if we don't find her time she could die from lose of blood." warned John.

"Let's go then," said Canary and with another nod from John the two went to inform the rest of the league.

**Maya's (POV)**

Finally although I had lost a lot of blood I had made it to Gotham City, now all I had to do was find Bruce Wayne. I decided to land into a back alley. For the first time since I had left Joker I changed back into my real form, staying in my secret identity took a lot of energy but I had done it. My hair went from white to brown as did my eyes an finally my clothing going from a feathery dress to black legging and a white top. I added my bag over my shoulder and left the alley, unfortunately I continued to bleed. I walked around for awhile and asked about Bruce Wayne, but many ignored me and/or pushed me a side. I got vague information, an I was beginning to get very tired, my body was giving out as well, finally another two hours had gone past and it was about noon. To my luck it started to rain so finally I leaned against a building with no cover and sat down. I then watched to rain wash blood from my clothing. Questions went through my head. "I am going to die here? Will I ever find him?" many other similar question raced inside of me until I realized rain was no longer falling on me and there was a man in front of me.

"Are you alright miss," said the man. He was an older man dressed in a suit carrying groceries and he had a white mustache and wore glasses.

"I'll be fine, but tell me would you know where a man by the name Bruce Wayne lives" I asked.

The man unlike all the rest did not ignore me but simply asked why.

"My father left me this letter, telling me to go to Bruce Wayne if I ever needed anything," I said handing him the letter. The man almost gasped as soon as he finished reading the letter. He became wide eyed and stared at me.

"I can't believe it," he said in disbelief. I quickly took the letter from his hand, and put it away and then as easy as I could manage I got up. Finally the older man composed himself.

"I'm sorry, looks like I'm just in your way, I'll be going thank you though," I said limping away.

"Maya your finally back," said the older man.

I turned around to see the man shedding tears.

"You know me sir?" I said looking at him in disbelief.

"You don't remember Maya?" he asked confused.

"My memory is gone, but you said you know me?" I asked again.

The man dropped the groceries and ran over and hugged me. At first this feeling felt unnatural but I let the man do it.

"Who are you?" I asked still in his arms. The man slowly released me and took out a pair of keys he unlocked the car near us and got the wet groceries into the trunk. Although he was wet he straightened his shirt and tie and then spoke.

"I am Alfred, I am Bruce Wayne's butler, let's go home Maya," Was what he said.

My heart could of stopped I finally was going to be there, with Bruce Wayne, I was happy, I walked forward and then darkness took over me. The last word I heard was my name.

**(General POV)**

"What happened?" asked Kaldur returning from his training with Aquaman. He saw the laboratory had been wrecked but who was it between. Just then Canary came onto the screen.

"Kaldur, we have a a problem, it looks like Maya's has left, though it was a forced exit." said Canary.

"Was it a conscious action?" asked Kaldur.

"If your asking if she was aware at what she had done yes, but it wasn't as if she wanted to hurt us but her mind made her believe we were the enemy, I think whatever Joker did to her is deep with in her subconscious, certain words can trigger these actions. In this case the word tests, and the surrounding area." summarized Canary

"I understand has everyone else been notified?" asked Kaldur.

"The League are all on missions and John and I need to be here, this is mission for the team, she needs to be found, we don't know what she is capable, she is strong enough to withstand a martians telekinesis and is capable of defeating me," said Canary.

"We'll start the search as soon as they come back from school. One more question. Do we consider her an enemy now?" asked Kaldur.

"Based on her background we should, but I think there is more to the story, as of now just proceed with precaution. Canary out," said Canary and then the screen went black.

**(Alfred's POV)**

"Maya! Your burning away, you will be another Batman you silly girl," I said recalling all the times Robin and Batman would strain themselves just so the made it to their goal.

I picked her and found her to be very light, I never expected this, I quickly put her into the car and drove to the mansion. When we reached the mansion I took her to the med-bay and gave her a blood-fusion, re-wrapped her bandages and put her in one of our guest rooms. Then I called Bruce.

"Alfred? I'm just on my way back, what's wrong?" said Master Bruce

"I don't know how to say this Master Bruce, but Rick Parkson's daughter is here in the mansion." I said as calmly as I could.

"What? I thought she was still at the mountain,I'll be there as soon as I can, do not let her go anywhere," ordered Bruce.

"She is unconscious, when I found her, she was covered in wounds, I could tell she was in a fight 2 or 3 hours before I found her." I informed him.

"Alright, just watch over her then, be there soon," said Bruce ending the call.

**(Robin POV)**

_I wonder how she is doing? This morning she nearly attacked me in her sleep. Recalling when she nearly punched me when I got near, but her body stopped and relaxed. She's a strange one._

I was then awakened from my thoughts by my teacher.

"Mr. Grayson! would you please translate the following, "we need to rescue the girl," in three different languages." said my multilingual class.

"Watashitachiha, shōjo o sukuu tame ni hitsuyō …..avem nevoie pentru a salva fata and prépei na só̱soume to korítsi" I said.

"Japanese, Romanian, and Greek well done but I would appreciate if you listen," said the teacher.

"Sorry," I said sitting back down.

The rest of the day went by slowly and it made me think about Maya, even more. Joker was the most dangerous man that I knew. When I got captured, my worst fears were realized but to live with him for 5 years was like living in Hell. In addition what had and hadn't he done to her, not to mention Harley was with him. If I were in her place I probably would have been the son of those two crazy and clown like. I shuddered at the thought. She was strong but everyone had a breaking point the question was. Had Maya already broken it or if not when will it break? Finally the day ended I ran as fast as I could to the zeta beam, today was the day I was gonna ask her all my questions.

"Recognized B-01 Robin," said the Zeta tube. I was the last to arrive an looked as everyone was cleaning some type of mess.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Another joke implanted into Ange by Joker," said Wally.

"From what Canary told Kaldur, all the "tests" done on Ange, caused her to freak out when Canary wanted to do tests on Maya," explained Conner.

"So what do we do now?" I asked

"Well after finish the mess we go look for her," said Zatanna.

"Gotham City is where she is headed," I said remembering how Maya mentioned Bruce to Batman.

"How do you know?" asked Artemis.

"Something Ange mentioned the night of my rescue, about finding someone in-," I didn't finish since Batman came onto the screen.

"Team your mission to find Night Angel is terminated." said Batman.

"What!" the team and I said.

"I found her, she will be under my care, at the moment" said Batman

"Is she okay?" asked Conner before I could.

"She will be, Robin come to the cave as soon as the cleaning is finished," said Batman.

"I will," I said and the screen went black.

"That will take awhile, I mean do you see the dents in the wall, it will take for ever," said Raquel.

"Hello Megan! I can use my powers to fix the machines and dents," said M'gann.

"Lla hsart naelc fles...and the trash is an easy sweep," said Zatanna.

"I love our super powered friends," said Wally.

"For once I agree," said Conner taking M'gann's hand.

"Now that that's over to Ange Robin" said Kaldur.

"I'll inform of you of her condition tomorrow," I said running to the zeta tube and going to the Cave where I saw Batman.

"Hey where did you find her?" I asked taking of my glasses.

"It was Alfred that actually found her." said Batman

"I can't believe she flew all the way here, how is she?" I asked.

"Unconscious, but alive, her injuries reopened but she will live, but now that she is here what do?" he asked.

"Do we tell her who we are?" I asked

"No, for now hiding it from her is the best option, Joker might be watching her," ordered Batman.

"Right because you hid it from me so well," U said sarcastically.

"This time someone will be with her at all times, she she doesn't find out, got it?" he questioned.

"I got it," I said. We could hide it from her right? No not forever, but I wondered how long.


	5. Chapter 5 Home

TohruOrihime: Chapter 5 is up.

Mai: Where have you been two weeks have gone by.

TohruOrihime: I was sick last week and had midterms the week before I apologize.

Robin: Ok Ok let's get traught here. At least try and update every two weeks ok?

Mai: Your two nice to her.

Artemis: Alright, enough, Anyway, TohruOrihime doesn't own Young Justice

Wally: You tell them sweets

Jason: So what am I here for?  
Robin: Wait?! I'm still Robin you are not even suppose to be here not for at least 4 years.

TohruOrihime: I've decided to but a twist on this, a little time paradox. Jason welcome.

Jason: Well I guess I don't know what to say, When do I make my appearance?

TohruOrihime: Not for awhile but I thought I'd give people the heads up.

Mai: Wait!? Who are you?

Jason: Hey missy nice to meet you.

Artemis: While the bats settle things here goes Chapter 5. Please review. Wally, what di I say about calling me sweets...

**Chapter 5**

**(Maya's POV)**

Again when I woke up I found myself in a different room. Where was I? Just then I heard a knock on the door.

"Yes?" I asked

Then a boy my age came into the room. "Good morning sleeping beauty" said the boy.

"Hello, excuse me but where am I," I said looking around.

"Alfred brought you here, to Bruce Wayne's mansion, I'm Richard Grayson, but call me Dick," said the boy.

"I'm M-" again my head started to hurt and as if Dick knew he finished for me.

"Yeah, I know who you are Maya," he smiled.

"I see, I didn't know Mr. Wayne had a son, is he here?" I asked.

"I'm his adopted son, and yes he's here but I would suggest changing or putting a robe on so he doesn't see you in just your gown," he giggled.

"Oh, um thank you," I said not realizing I was wearing one.

"Your clothes are over there, o you mind if I just grab something?" he asked politely.

I nodded and he chose a dress.

"Umm I don't think dresses work for me," I said.

"Then we might have a problem, all these clothes are dresses," he said opening the closet.

"Oh, then it will have to be okay, but how come there are dresses here, is there another girl living here?" he asked.

"No there are no girls here, um maybe Bruce had it just in case you came back, but you could possibly fit my clothes if you wanted." guessed Dick.

"Really? Thank you" I said relieved

"You really don't like dresses," he said.

"I just feel comfortable in pants but skirts sometimes work for me," I said

"Alright if you'll just follow hey!" he said running over helping me up as a almost collapsed on the floor.

"I must be weak from the blood loss, but I'll be up in a moment," I said steadying myself.

"Alright but let be just help, just in case" he said taking control.

Again I just nodded.

He led me to his room and handed me a pair of pants, that actually fit he had such a skinny physique they were perfect, though the shirt was loose. Again it matched him since he look well built.

"Thank you," I said coming out of the dressing room.

"No problem, but someday you'll have to where the dress, because your really cute," he said playfully.

I blushed, "o-ok" I said stuttering.

He then led me down stairs to the living room.

"Wow this is amazing," I said sitting down.

"Bruce will be here in a moment, Alfred will also bring in food in a moment, so I'll just leave you here," he said turning to leave.

"Wait! Where are you going?" I said not wanting him to leave. I don't know why but I wanted someone with me, it made me feel safe, I know it was childish but I felt safe with the boy there.

"School, but I could wait until Bruce arrives," he said sitting next to me on the couch.

It became silent but I felt nice having someone near.

"So...are you going to be OK? I mean your were kidnapped by Joker right?" asked Robin.

"Batman must of informed Bruce, umm I honestly don't know if I'm safe from that man, but I think for now I'll be OK, but he did something to me and I don't know what," I said uneasily.

"Well your home now, at least this is your home if you want to stay," he said petting my back. I could do nothing but stare at the boy. HOME. I was home, I had made it to Bruce's, as if a wall had broken tears came out.

"Are you alright? What's wrong?" asked a worried Dick.

"I don't know, I guess I'm very happy, this must be an odd way to show it," I said wiping them away.

"Then next time smile or laugh, alright?" he said

"OK," I said smiling. Then a man walked in.

"Maya?" asked the man. I turned my head to see the man clearly, he just stared at me, and after a moment or so he came over and hugged me.

I was shocked at what he did at first, but finally hugged him back, it was the first time I had been hugged. Finally he released me from the hug.

"Are you Mr. Wayne?" I asked anxious.

"Yeah, but call me Bruce," he said.

"alright umm, I guess your know me because of my father right? My memory from when I was a child is gone" I said explaining my situation.

"Alfred explained what he knew as well, I can't believe you alive," said Bruce.

"Well, I'll let you two catch up later Bruce," said Dick running out the door.

"Dick is very nice," I said watching him leave.

"I couldn't imagine having a better son," he said smiling. "I need to know your situation Maya, can you tell me about these past five years," he continued.

I nodded and explained it to him, he listened intently an occasionally stopped me to ask a few questions but then would listen again.

"I see thank you for telling me," He said when I finished.

"This is the first time recalling everything," I said relieved I had told someone anything of my past.

"I have one more question for you Maya...Would you like to live here?" he asked.

"Can I? Would I then be considered your daughter?" I asked.

"I can never replace your father, but he entrusted you to me, and I want to keep my promise." said Bruce

My heart dropped, it was because of a promise was that the only reason why I could stay here? I guess he didn't know me well, so I shouldn't complain.

"I see thank you very much, thank you for adopting me," I said putting on a fake smile.

"Well this conversation, took awhile would like to eat something?" he asked

"No I'm good at the moment thank you, may I go lay down? I feel a little dizzy," I said getting up.

"Sure would you like someone to escort you back to your room?" he asked.

"No, I'm good but I was wondering, would it be possible to go to school," I said excited about going to one.

"Why not?" he said.

"Really! Thank you!" I said so excited I forgot about my pain and jump up in glee, I felt a surge of pain so past but it was worth it knowing I could go to school. I then proceeded to my room. As soon as I put my head on the pillow I was out like a light, I was more tired than I thought.

I don't know how long I was out, but when I woke up I felt a presence near me, and like a natural instinct, I rolled off the opposite site of the bed and prepared to fight.

"Whoa, calm down ninja pants," said the voice.

"Oh Dick, your back, how long was I asleep for?" I questioned.

"I don't know, but I heard your joining the kids of the world and going to school," he said.

"Yeah! I'm excited I've never been to school before, or that I at least remember" I said thinking if I had ever.

"I see then you'll be joining my class possibly since you're 13 like I am right?" he asked.

"I don't know I'm quite smart I could become a high schooler with my smarts," I said smiling.

"Then you would be in my class, I'm also very bright," he said grinning.

"Well then I'll make sure to get into one of your classes." I said smirking. "So what were you doing in my room anyway?" I continued.

"Oh um I came to get you for dinner, but you were still asleep so I wanted you to sleep a little longer," he said blushing.

"Oh Dick, please whelm yourself," I said laughing.

"So finally she laughs and what is with the back-formations?," he said like he had been waiting for it.

"Oh um back-formations are just fun to use," I said ignoring the laugh comment.

"I see, well let us go down stairs, so Bruce and Alfred stay traught, all right?" he said taking my hand and leading me down stairs.

I nodded and blushed this was the first time a boy was holding my hand. His hand had a firm grasp on me, so this is what it was like to like someone, I guess I fall fast for pretty boys. Finally we arrived in the kitchen where a huge feast awaited us.

"Wow that is a lot of food," I said looking at all the food.

"Mistress Maya I hope it to your liking," said Alfred.

"Yes, thank you very much, where is Bruce?" I said looking around.

"He had some business he had to attend to he should be back later," explained Alfred.

"I see thank you," I said a little disappointed, but its not like I was his daughter, I was just some obligation.

"Hey Bruce probably didn't mean what he said about just keeping his promise," said Dick as if he was reading my mind.

"How did you know about that?" I asked.

"Bruce butt dialed me and I kind of listened in on the conversation," said Dick

"Geez Dick, that's mean," I said angry

"I'm sorry, but anyway, he's not good with words, but he does care about you, I mean he has a history with you whether you remember or not." said Dick honestly.

"I guess your right, I'll trust your judgment," I said trusting him.

"Good now let's eat, you need to get your strength back before you can go to school," said Dick.

I nodded.

This was the first time I was having dinner with someone, it was quite fun, even Alfred joined us, they both talked about random things, and I really just listened and nodded. _So this is what a family is like. _I thought, it was quite nice to just be with them. I never had felt so at peace.

After dinner Dick said he had some business to take care of and honestly so did I. I had to find Batman so I told Alfred I would be going out. At first seemed unsure but found no harm in it as long I was back before eleven. I thanked him and left the mansion. As soon I was out of sight I changed into Night Angel.

I spent the next two hours looking for him, but he was no where to be found, that was until a crime started, because when I went to check it out I found a black figure and red figure go past me.

"Batman! Robin!" I said following them.

"Night Angel? What are you doing here?" asked Batman coldly.

"I came to talk to you but I guess we can talk later, I'll help if I can," I said trying to be useful.

"The more the merrier but stay quiet an follow our lead, alright?" asked Robin.

I nodded and followed but me being white and all didn't help in the slightest, and it seemed Batman also didn't care for it either.

"Here," he said handing me a device

"What is it?" I asked

"I camouflage device so you are not as noticeable with you being white and all," he said seriously.

"Oh I don't need that, I can try and change the color," I said forcing my wings and dress to turn black.

"How did you know you could do that?" asked Robin.

"Because in the day my wings are black," I said.

"Can you two focus? It looks like Ivy is up to something," said Batman spotting Ivy and her men stealing plant materials.

"So what do we do," I whispered watching them but as soon as I turned around they both were gone. _Where did they go. _I decided to sit and watch and wait for some signal. After five minutes the two finally attacked, and I followed in suit. I went after her men and waited for Batman to go after Ivy, but Poison Ivy did her thing and made the plants do her bidding. I blocked with my wings as she tried to whip at me with her vines.

"Ivy, you don't change do you, you tried the same thing on Joker two years ago," I said remembering that day.

"Hmph and how would a little girl like you know that, unless...your that little brat that Joker had with him that killed my babies." she said pissed.

"Yeah, you remember well, Joker kicked my ass for killing your babies, but it was worth it to stop you from hurting those poor people in India," I said grabbing two kunai and cutting the vines.

"Well now that your not with him, I guess your fair game, right?" she smiled.

"Sure, what ever make you happy." I said

"You little brat, don't get to cocky" she said whipping my wing barrier.

"Hey Robin, I bet your having fun with the small fry and all, but would you mind lending me a hand here," I said being thrown back.

He then through at a Bat-a-rang at Ivy.

"Sorry, but stay whelmed alright?" he snickered.

"Sure what ever you say," I said throwing my feather knives at Ivy which she dodged.

"Please you'll have to do better then that, if you want to beat me," said Ivy.

"Robin, go help Angel, I got these guys," said Batman.

"Seriously, don't you want to take care of it...?" asked Robin.

"Just do it," order Batman and Robin nodded.

I flew toward Robin and told him to take my hand.

He nodded and with that I took his and and did a 180 and through him at Ivy where he then kicked he backwards and she was out cold.

"Nice throw," commented Robin.

"Thanks Nice Kick" I said smiling back.

Just then Batman walked up next to me.

"Are you stupid?" Batman questioned

"Excuse me?" I asked

"You think you can just come into my city and do what you want?" he shouted.

"No I just wanted to help..." I said trying to explain.

"You are not needed here." he said regretting what he had just said. My heart sank. This man who I admired as a hero had just told me I was not needed.

"I see," I said turning around "I'm sorry to have bothered you," I said looking at Batman with tears flowing down my face.

"Wait! That's not what I meant" he tried to explain, I was to hurt to listen and flew back to the mansion. Night one didn't turn out great. I decided the next time I met him, he could explain himself, but tonight I just wanted to go home. Home. The word still sounded nice. And at least I had something to look forward. Tomorrow was my first day at school.


	6. Chapter 6 School

TohruOrihime: Chapter 6 is up and done. Though its a little short.

Jason: So when am I on?

TohruOrihime: wait and be patient.

Jason: Whatever! TohruOrihime doesn't own Young Justice

Chapter 6

"_Wakey wakey deary" said a familiar voice._

"_Mista J that is how your goin to wake her up, your no fun today," said an annoying voice._

_Then I felt tons of cold water on my skin. And woke up in a pool filled with sharks. I jumped from the bed and got onto the floor. It was a normal routine but today felt different. _

"_Hope you like the surprise morning present, ready for the next one?" Joker snickered. _

"_What you brought an animal to kill in front of my face no thanks," I said returning to my room._

"_Oh Dick I guess you and Bruce are not worth the trouble, I guess you weren't a great present," said Harley._

"_No!" I said turning around and seeing them in a cage with Harley's hyenas, and watched in horror as their bodies were torn apart._

I woke up covered in sweat, and tears dropping down my face. As long as Joker knew who I was, the new home I lived in would be in danger. So how long could I stay here?

I decided for now it would be OK, Joker was one to torment, but unless it had meaning, he wouldn't go near them for them, but when he did, I could defend them.

The next morning.

"So how do I look?" I asked Alfred and Dick wearing the school uniform a red and green plaid shirt with a white top and a blue sweater.

"I told you skirts look good on you," said Dick

"You look lovely, now here is your lunches and I will drive you too school momentarily" said Alfred getting the keys to one of the limos. I don't know what it was but arriving in a limo was weird right?

"I think I'll take the motorcycle Alfred." said Dick running out the door,

_Lucky _I thought.

"Well then Miss Maya, would you proceed to the limo, or should we take the car?" he wondered to himself.

"The car please," I said

"I see, not one to show off, unlike Master Richard who likes to show off a little." said Alfred. With that I followed him to the little black Accord. The drive to school was silent, and once in a while Alfred would look over, but all I could really think about was the fact that school was here, I would be in a class with other students I was nervous yet excited. Alfred dropped me off in front and then left after he saw Dick walk toward me.

"Sorry about before Maya, just didn't want the limo, but I drive you home after school, just don't tell anyone I'm letting you on my bike," he warned.

"Sure, thank you very much," I smiled and with that Dick showed me around the school.

"Hey who's the new girl," asked a red-headed girl with a blonde girl.

"Hey Barbara, this is Maya. Maya Barbara and the blonde one over there is Artemis," explained Dick.

_The blonde was Artemis? Was she..no it couldn't possibly. _

"Nice to meet you." I said.

"Nice to meet you, I hope you find the school to your liking if you have any questions feel free to ask," said Barbara.

"Thanks though I should be fine Dick has classes with me," I said reassuring them.

"How did you pull that off...You asked your dad didn't you? Why?" asked Artemis.

"Yeah, well meet Bruce's newest child," he said putting me on the spot.

"You mean you two live together," asked a shocked Barbara.

I nodded embarrassed by the way Dick said it so bluntly.

"Your dad can explain it to you later Barbara since, he is working the case on Maya." said Dick.

"Your the Police Captains daughter then right?" I said

"Yeah, so your some case?" said Barbara rudely.

I nodded uncomfortably.

"I see well, class will start soon, later Maya, Dick; come one Barbs lets go to class." said Artemis who grabbed Barbara and left.

"Don't mind Babs, she is really nice once you get to know her," said Dick reassuring me.

"OK" I said trusting Dick though I still believed she didn't really like me. With that he showed me my first class, well all of my classes since we _mysteriously_ had the same classes. My first class was a bilingual class, a class for different languages. I knew only like six different languages so when I took the online exam for the school it said this would be the best class for me. It was interesting though I found myself distracted by the people, and how they acted in and out of class. Some looked bored while others slept and other listened. So this was the outside world, it was amazing. The rest of the day continued like that. I had 7 others class all except one I had with Dick, which was dance/acrobatics. But besides that we had Calculus, Advanced Chemistry, Advanced Physics, American Literature, European History, Criminology, and geography. What wonderful classes! All of which would help me in the future; both sides of me. With that the school day ended and I founded myself amazed but surprised about the amount of homework I had. Dick told me however it was relatively easy.

"So what do you think of your first day ever at school?" wondered Dick

"It was the most amazing place, to learn all these things is an adventure or the mind...Wow am I a nerd," I giggled to myself.

"Being a nerd is good, since Bruce won't take anything less then A's and B's mostly A's though." explained Dick.

"I see then I guess were set?" I said not worrying about it.

"Yes we are. Are you re-" Dick was interrupted by a boy maybe two years older then us.

"What's up Dick?" said the red-headed boy.

"Wally? What are you doing here?" wondered Dick surprised yet a little angry.

"I thought I'd meet up with you early, but it seems I'm interrupting some friendly with your new friend." he said creepily.

"Stop Walter, you're gonna freak her out." said Dick.

"Oh come on, I mean she's on your motorcycle, no girl is aloud on that bike of yours" he said hinting at something.

"If it helps, I can walk home, I don't mean to cause trouble. It was nice meeting you. I'll see you at home Dick," I said running off before Dick could say anything.

(Dick's POV)

"Thanks Kid big-mouth" I said

"What? WAIT! She said she'll see you at home, Bruce adopted another kid, is there another Robin coming into the picture," said Wally excited.

"No, look Bruce said not to say anything but I'll trust you with this. She's Night Angel, she doesn't know about Batman and Robin, so shush yourself about that. And now I feel bad because I made her walk home. Let me let Alfred know where Maya's is and we can go to the mountain." I explained and went to the mountain with Wally.

"So how long do you think you can hide this?" asked Wally.

"Well none of us have shown her our civilian clothes, so if we don't show here we should be safe" I answered.

"That's not what I mean, the Batman and Robin, there are many entrances into the cave in that house, I mean that is how you found out about Bruce" said Wally entering the zeta-tube with me.

"We've proofed the rooms so she shouldn't them as easily but, I think she has her suspicions I mean she met Artemis and now she's met you. She's smart" I said as Robin as we entered the mountain.

"Well we can't change that now, anyway let me help, i'll come by tonight for dinner OK?" asked KF.

"Why not" I said and started the new mission.

Maya's (POV)

"I'm home Alfred" I said entering the mansion and heading into the kitchen

"Ah, Mistress Maya how was your first day? And weren't you supposed to come home with Master Richard.

"It was amazing, I've never been in such an environment, though I already know everything in each class, Joker really drilled me with knowledge. Dick was goin to drop me off, but his friend Wally showed up and made it seem like Dick...well Wally made me feel uncomfortable." I explained.

"Walter tends to do that, but he is quite nice, he will be joining us for dinner, but if you don't feel comfortable we can call it off," said Alfred.

"I think I'll manage. I'm just gonna go do homework then" I said leaving for my room.

Night came quickly, an around eight I heard the door bell, of course by that time my homework was done, so I got the door.

"I got the door Alfred," I said opening it to find Wally and Dick talking about something, I don't thin they noticed I was there however, because they were talking about something that I had no knowledge about.

"So about that incident, should we check it out tomorrow?" Wally asked.

"Yeah, I thinks Bats won't min- hey Maya" said Dick noticing I was in the room.

"Bats as in Batman?" I questioned

"NO as in Batterson some kid in my class, but we call him Bats for short," said Wally looking like he was trying to cover something up.

"I see well dinner is ready come join us when your ready," I said

"Us as in you and Alfred?" asked Dick.

"And Bruce he got back about a half hour ago," I said heading off to the kitchen.

"I see well be there in a sec. Then," said Dick who left the room followed by Wally.

When I went into the kitchen I sat done on one stools and continued chatting with the to the men until Wally and Dick entered the room.

"For dinner we have Chicken Italian with rice and salad," announced Alfred at the dining table.

I couldn't but smile with glee, food this amazing was being given to me. I guess everyone noticed.

"I've never seen someone so excited about chicken," said Wally.

I blushed with embarrassment.

"Leave her alone," said Dick.

Bruce just glared at Wally and Wally instantly looked down, why was the glare familiar, I couldn't help but feel this familiar presence, but from where? When? All these questions bounced around in my head, and my head started to ache. I shook my head, and focused on the food I received.

"I'll be gone a trip for the next few days, Maya I hope you don't mind but Dick will be accompanying me" he informed me as soon as dinner ended.

"Alright? If you don't mind my asking but what the trip for, some father-son bonding time?" I giggled picturing the strict Bruce with the care-free Dick.

"Kinda, I want Dick to get a feel for the work I do, since I would like him to work with me," explained.

"Wow Bruce. Make me feel all warm and fuzzy and I'll start to cry," said Dick sarcastically.

We all laughed and dinner ended well. I decided I would try getting along with Batman so I left soon after Dinner.

I changed forms and took off for the skies. I hadn't been flying in awhile, I missed the feeling, of being free. I finally re-focused myself and looked for Batman or Robin. I finally found them next to some gargoyle statues.

"Good evening, Batman I want to apologize for the other night, I was out of line." I said bowing.

"No I should of never told you that, it was harsh, but lets forget about that. Do you want to join the Team?" he asked.

"You mean with you and Robin?" I questioned.

"That and Young Justice," said Robin.

"Are you serious?" I asked


	7. Chapter 7 Anger

TohruOrihime: I hope everyone had a good thanksgiving, I'm doing some of the original missions and tweeking somethings.

Conner: TohruOrihime doesn't own any Young Justice.

Chapter 7

(Maya's POV)

"You want me to join Young Justice?" I asked a little over whelmed.

"Yes, I think you can do this, I mean you seem to have control over you powers but we don't know the extent of your powers so I want to see how far they will go." confirmed Batman.

"You don't think I could possess more powers do you?" I said wondering if that was even possible.

"You may possess more we have never experienced anyone with your abilities," added Robin.

"I see, but will the league be OK with it. I mean I hurt Canary and Manhunter. I didn't mean to but I refuse to go anywhere if I am to be tested on. I said stiff.

"We won't allow any tests to be run if you want any, Maya we're on your side." said Batman putting his hand on my shoulder.

I though for a moment, "Alright, but the house I'm staying with..I don't want Bruce, Dick, or Alfred hurt, and I can't tell them who I am." I said.

"You can stay at the mountain if need be, but I can explain to Mr. Wayne that you have to be in our custody just in case Joker comes for you. Though legally you are now his daughter." explained Batman.

"Does that mean, I can visit them at times," I said brightly.

"Your living at the mountain, your not a prisoner, explained Robin.

"Thanks, I guess I'd better go pack then, wait will Young Justice even want me there? I mean Red Arrow doesn't seem to like me, " I said.

"Red Arrow is a hot head, and the team is expecting to see you again" I said Robin comforting me.

"Oh, I see well then I'll see you tomorrow, Bruce and Dick are leaving in the morning so if you can explain the situation I would appreciate that. Again thank you." I said cheerfully and flew home.

Dick's (POV)

"So it looks like we need Martian Manhunters help right? So they appear as," I was cut off.

"Bruce and Dick, Manhunter can pull that off with Wally as your double," explained Batman.

"I'll notify him now," I said.

The next day Maya's (POV)

"So Mr. Wayne I hope you can understand why she needs to be taken for now," said Batman.

_It looks like I was wrong about Bruce being Batman and Dick being Robin. But something doesn't feel right. I guess I let it go for now._

"I understand, just keep her safe, I lost her and her family once, I don't want to lose her again" explained Bruce.

"Thank you Alfred, Bruce, and Dick I'll visit went I can," I said hugging them all, and lastly giving Dick a kiss on the cheek.

"What was that for" asked Dick blushing.

"For being there, I'll see you as soon as I can. I promise," I said getting in the Batmobile and leaving my first home.

"While your living with the Team I want you to have glasses like Robin's and keep your identity a secret." ordered Batman.

"Yes sir, should I also change my hair too? I said taking this seriously.

"I'll leave that up to you just don't let anyone know your Maya," he said.

"I couldn't even if I wanted too, when ever I try to introduce myself as Maya it get a needle pain in my head, but now that someone knows my name I can say my name," I explained.

"Joker must of done something. Is there any indication that he did do something to you," asked Batman.

I nodded, "There are blank spots in recent memories over the last couple of years, though they all seemed to stop July 5th, so last month I believe. I also have another question that is off topic. From what I've read school occurs in August so how is it possible to go to school now?" I asked.

"I heard Bruce Wayne turned the school into some advanced summer school, so it might be that plus I heard his son and some other students went along with it" explained Robin.

"I see, well now I feel like a dork, but I guess I'll have to wait" I said sighing and looking out the window.

"When we reach the mountain you won't be seeing Rocket and Zatanna due to their mentors rethinking about them being part of the team. Artemis will also be with her Mentor for a couple days and I don't know when they'll return. For the time being you will be with Miss Martian, Kaldur, Kid Flash, Superboy and Robin. You are an official member of Young Justice Night Angel B02" said Batman.

"Yeah you would of been B08 or something but due to a glitch in the program B02 remained empty until today," explained Robin.

"That's weird," I said kinda distracted by the mountain. Finally we had reached our destination.

"I'll drop you two off, today training starts with Canary" Batman said helping me with my three bags and then leaving.

"Shall I show you to your room," asked Robin.

I nodded.

"You should probably change though," he said

"Right I guess I'm just trying to stay whelmed," I said smiling weakly.

"You'll be fine, if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask." said Robin taking my hand and showing me my room.

I blushed.

_He is just like Dick, but their not the same person so how is that even possible. _I wondered.

Robin showed me my room. It was normal but it was bigger than what I expected. I gazed at the room although it was normal, I couldn't help but smile.

"Why are you smiling like that" Robin wondered.

"I don't know, there's just this aura that makes me feel so peaceful," I said turning to Robin. In which it made him blush an smile back.

"You are really something you know that?" He questioned composing himself.

"Why?" I tilted my head.

"We should go and head to the training area," he said ignoring my question.

I nodded and we headed straight there.

"I consider it an honor to be your teacher, I'll throw a lot at you, everything I've learned from my mentors, and my own bruises" Canary said showing her bandaged arm.

Robin and I entered the room as M'gann asked what had happened to Canary.

"The job. Now combat is about controlling conflict, putting the battle on your terms. You should always be acting, never reacting. I'll need a sparing partner." she sai.

"I volunteer" I said walking forward.

"I see so the Angel goes against the bird," she said.

"Is that injury from me, I'm sorry" I said bowing.

"It's ok I should of acted not reacted. You are you ready for round 2?" I asked.

I nodded an stood still.

"Are you not going to guard? You should always have a defense ready." she explained.

I nodded and put my wings in front of my face.

"Come at me," she ordered.

I nodded and charged forward but as she was about to grab my arm thinking I was goin to punch straight at her, I jumped over and kicked underneath her causing her to FAIL.

"Nice job acting, always anticipate your opponents attack," said Canary "Now, who's next" she continued.

"Right here, yeah," said Kid Flash finishing his banana.

He unfortunately continued, "After this, I'll show you my moves"

Canary didn't even hold back and had Kid Mouth on his back in no time flat.

"It hurts so good" Kid Flash groaned.

"Did anyone see what he did wrong." she asked helping him up.

"Oo. Oo. He hit on teacher and got served?" asked Robin cheerfully.

"Dude" said Ki Flash.

I giggled a little.

"Yes, that and..." she was cut off.

"Oh please, I'm a living weapon, it's always on my terms" said Superboy.

"Oh yeah? Prove it," she ordered.

Conner went on and before Canary had time to speak Superboy charged at her. Canary grabbed his arm and sent him flying. FAIL the board read.

"Good you're angry, but-" she was cu off by Superboy as he charged at her and again he was on his back.

Robin started laughing until Kaldur glared and tapped him so he muffled his laughter. I on the other hand ha understood what Superboy was going through.

_I remember when I learned to fight one of the teachers I had gotten saw how angry I was at Joker because of all the things he had put me through. The teacher showe me how the channel that anger through fighting. But he had also taught me to fight without that anger blinding me._

I was knocked back into reality as Batman appeared on the screen.

"Batman to the Cave. 5 hours ago, a new menus attacked Zatara and Black Canary. The attacker was capable of studying then duplicating the powers and abilities of its opponents. They call in back up which nearly proved disastrous as our foe gained more and more power with each new combatant."

"Whoa" everyone said.

"In the en it took Leaguers nearly 4 hours to defeat and dismantle the android." said Batman.

"An android. Who made it TheoMaro?" asked Robin.

I shook my head. "No professor Ivo has his stench all over this, before I left, Joker ha been talking about Ivo's latest toy." I explained.

"Ivo? But he's dead" said Kaldur.

"So we thought or at least hoped" said Canary.

"To make sure this threat is permanently neutralized. We're sending a truck carrying parts of the android to a different locations. One to New York and the other to Boston for immediate evaluation. We'll have 4 additional decoy trucks to make confusion in case anyone tries to recover the android. You 6 will act as bodyguards and make sure they reach their designated locations.

"So now we take out your trash?" asked a pissed Superboy.

"You had something better to do?" scowled Batman.

"Coordinates received, on our way" said Kaldur and everyone followed leaving myself, Canary, and Connor. As I turned to leave I heard. "Superboy, when your ready, I'll be here." Superboy scowled and then left.

"He'll come around canary, give him time, I know his frustrations are different but he is like me so the end result will be the same, just be prepared to help him." I assured her.

"How you survived with your sanity while living with Joker is beyond me, How did you do it?" she asked.

"I wish I could tell you, I really do" I said leaving and joining the other.

Later That Day

The groups had split Miss Martian, Aqualad, and Kid Flash in one group. Superboy, Robin and I in the other. The trip was quiet until Robin asked, "If dislike is the opposite to like, is disaster the opposite of aster. See instead of things going wrong they go right!" explained Robin.

After a moment of silence from Superboy

"Clearly your not feeling the aster. What's wrong?" asked Robin.

"Canary, what business does she have teaching combat skills to a guy with super strength?" asked an angry Superboy.

"Taking out strong guys is part of the gig. Canary learned the hard way, Same with Batman and well...myself." explained Robin.

This didn't help Superboy in the least, and Superboy just sped on ahead. I came next to Robin.

"Robin just focus on the rode" I said speeding up next to Superboy.

"Your not going to tell me some lame excuse are you?" he asked annoyed.

"No, I'm going to tell you I've been in a similar situation, my power...only one person knew about my power when I was a child, and he helped me learn to control it, after that I thought I always ha the upper-hand because I was out of everyone's reach, but I found that to be untrue. Not only did I need to learn my power but to learn combat so that if my powers failed me I could at least defend myself. On a side note being angry can be used as a strength all you have to do is make sure it doesn't blind your clear judgment," I explained.

"I think I know what you mean. I th-" he was cut off by the sound of Monqi bots.

"Ivo" I growled.

"I hate monkeys" said Superboy.

"Angel, Superboy battle mode" ordered Robin.

I complied but Superboy on the other hand did not.

"Night Angel to Aqualad, Monqi bots are here," I said releasing my wings.

"Same here" said Aqualad sounding bust on the communicator.

The fight began, I flew and kicked off some of the Monqi's. By this time Robin and Superboy were fighting as well. Suddenly I heard Superboy yell. He had been lasered in the eyes and was bring carried into the air.

"I got him," I said flying near him only to be shot at by some lasers. I ignored the pain and destroyed the bots and tried to fly Superboy back onto the truck.

"Angel watch out," said Superboy able to see again. A laser slammed into my back and we both slammed into the truck but I grabbed the edge of the truck and gripped on to Superboy.

"You OK?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said swinging himself to the edge. Finally he climbed back up and I flew into the hole the bots had created and attempted to get the men inside out when I did that I flew back fought more of the monqi's until we heard the tires pop.

"Get out" yelled Robin helping the driver and they both jumped into the fields, unfortunately for Superboy and I it was to late to jump off so he covered me and we crashed into the ground. I blackout.


	8. Chapter 8 Stay Out of My Mind

Chapter 8

TohruOrihime: Hey Guys MERRY CHRISTMAS!. Sorry it's been awhile things have been rough with school, but I'm gonna try to put up some more chapters before school starts.

Conner: TohruOrihime doesn't own Young Justice.

TohruOrihime: Guys feel free to review ask questions or anything else. Have a great Christmas or Any other Holiday and Happy New year's.

Robin: Did some research might have another Chap-

Maya: Robin Shhh!

Conner's (POV)

_Crap Angel_I thought covering her.

When we came out of the crash Angel was unconscious.

"Hey Angel Wake up," I shook her a bit, but didn't respond but I could hear her heart beat. Then I heard the monkey robots, so I laid her down and went after them.

Maya's (POV)

"Hey wake up, we nee you now more then ever Maya," said Robin.

I opened my eyes and felt my head spinning.

"Are you OK?" he asked

"Yeah though I've been better, so where is Ivo headed with the android?" I asked.

"Gotham so we need to hurry, so hurry," he said.

_I won't get there fast enough. _I though when I was starting to fly._ I need to be faster. Come on is this the only power I was given, to just float. _I felt myself gain speed._ I'm getting faster? Alright I advanced._ But as I turned around I noticed I was not going just fast but really fast. I had gained a new power._ Speed? No sound! That has to be it. I can hear things that are far away so that has to be it. I can manipulate sound. OK this is what I needed. _I thought and raced after the android.

When I arrived I saw Superboy in my school gym trying to block against the android only to be saved by Kid Flash. Who went over to Robin.

"Ni-" I didn't finish because when I spoke a vibration set off and shot an emission of sound. Similar to Canary's.

_So I really do control sound OK, try to focus on the android._ I thought. I relaxed and put my wings (as if to block) near my face and gathered energy sound and shot it at the android from behind. It sent him flying but didn't really help.

"Oh who are you little one?" asked Ivo.

_Control this_.

"I am …..Night Angel" I did it.

"Oh and who's side kick are you?"

""You could say I was Joker's remember the one who helped with your acronym for MONQI" I said

"Oh I remember, when did you change sides, or get Black Canary's power?" he asked.

"About a month ago an I don't just a similar ability, but I don't appreciate the android so consider it destroyed." I said flying over to Superboy. Superboy remember anger, you can do this," I said and then flew over to cover Robin's and Kid Flash from the android's heat vision. Superboy then hit the android getting him away from the three of us.

"You two OK?" I asked.

"How are you not burned?" asked Kid Flash.

"If I'm not flying I can use my wings as defense shields, there not super strong but they can hold up for a couple minuted, I haven't been able to practice with them much" I said.

"Martian Manhunter" yelled Superboy.

The 2 boys looked at him confused.

"He controlled his anger. Kid Flash, Robin make him use Martian Manhunter's power" I said pulling some feathers out.

"Right" they both said.

"Oh you all so poor compared to the originals, except for Madrina, she has some real interesting qualities." said Ivo.

I looked at Superboy who smirked and said, "That's what everyone keeps saying and it makes my angry" shouted Superboy trying to bash into Ivo.

"Wanna see me channel that anger" he yelled.

"Great he's gone ballistic again" said Kid Flash annoyed.

"No look under the rouse" I smirked.

"She's right" said Robin snickering and disappearing into the shadows.

"has anyone ever told him that laughter gives people chill sometimes," I said

"Amazo protect your master, priority alpha" said Ivo running around.

"Anyone want to play keep away" said Robin punching him over to Kid Flash.

"I got him," said Kid Flash punching him over to myself/

"Superboy catch" I said round kicking him somewhere else.

"OOPs my bad" I said statistically.

"I got him" Kid flashes rushed over to Ivo but was intercepted by Amazo.

"Access Superman" said Amazo stomping the ground to make Kid Flash crash into the benches.

Robin threw a bat-a-rang and I threw my feathers and they swiftly went toward the android.

"Access Martian Manhunter" said Amazo. As he went into camouflage mode. Superboy put his fist in Amazo's head before Amazo reappeared. There was an short explosion.

"Help my dismantle him," said Robin rushing over to take Amazo apart.

"Dude, he has no head" said Kid Flash.

"Don't take any chances" I said helping Robin.

"Then M'gann and Aqualad arrived.

M'gann rushed over and helped Superboy, "Superboy are you alright?" she asked.

"Fine, feeling the aster" he said facing Robin and I. We smiled.

"Hey where's Ivo" asked Kid Flash when we looked around he had disappeared.

The next day

Kaldur explained the situation to the League. Eventually Batman addressed Superboy.

"Complications come with the job, Your ability to handle them has impressed the League." said Batman.

"The whole league?" asked Conner.

"Given time. Yes. Kryptonians as you well know have very hard heads." commented Batman with that the rest of the league started to leave.

"Canary," said Conner stopping Black Canary.

"Yes?" she asked

"I'm ready now" he said.

"May I join you?" I asked

"The voice, yours is very similar to mine, except it showing a color" she said.

"Batman was right, I may have more powers but this might be all, but I don't know for sure," I said wishing I was whelmed.

"Your on a team now, we've got your back" said Conner lightly squeezing my shoulder.

"You're right" I nodded.

September 4 (About a month later)

"My head hurts" I said waking up to the morning sun. In the middle of the- the DESERT!

_Where am I! Joker what test is this now. Doesn't seem like your kind of test._

I checked for any locators but none were attached. Then I realized I was in my power outfit.

_There is no way I would reveal this secret, unless I escaped! But I thought I'd be near Gotham City or Metropolis. I shouldn't be worried I should just look around._

I started to fly, until I notices someone, a boy but more importantly Aqualad, Aquaman's partner, in the Desert.

"Hey Aqualadare you OK?" I asked. He woke up but was very weak.

"Help me," he said in a scratchy tone.

"I will, here's some water" I said feeling around to find a belt, with had water on it. I sat him up and gave him some to drink then poured the rest of it onto his body. Finally he woke up fully, but was considerably weak.

"Thank you, though I don't know who you are" he wondered

"Oh introduction hi Aqualad I'm M-" my brain started hurting and I grunted in pain.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah but it looks like I can't same my name just call me Night Angel" I said thankful I could at east say that name.

"Aqualad, friends call me Kaldur" he said.

"Can I call you Kal?" I asked

He nodded

"Now that introductions are done, what is an Atlantian doing in the desert?" I asked releasing my wings so it would shelter him from the sun.

"Thank you, I have no idea either. But..." he started to faint.

"Hey Kal! Don;t worry about it let's see if we can find somewhere with water" I said grabbing him and starting to fly.

_Come on think Maya think. How can I save him._

Hours went past and still there was no sign of a person or water and Kal was out cold. Then I saw soldiers who started shooting at who appeared to be Kid Flash in black and another girl who I didn't recognize, and another boy. I flew and rest Kal in the shade and left to go help them.

"There is no way out," said the girl in green.

"Run!" I said taking a couple soldiers, and without question Kid Flash complied and took the girl and left. I fought as many as I could until something or someone came into my mind and I blacked out.

When I came to I found myself strapped on a metal sheet with an IV taking blood sample. Testing. My worst fear had become yet again a reality. When I looked around I saw another person the boy from earlier, he was yelling as electricity kept shocking him and a whimpering machine which looked like it was in pain.

"I see your awake my dear," said a man with his brain outside of his head.

"Who are you" What do you want with me," I said scared.

"Psimon is my name, and you are...well let me fin out," said the man.

"No...No...No STAY OUT OF MY HEAD!" I said resisting so long that Psimon gave up.

"You are a strong one Night Angel, but I got that name even through all those barriers inside your head" said Psimon.

"Please just leave me alone," I pleaded not wanting to me experimented on.

"Sorry, time for a shocking reality check, hook the girl up, see if she can last as long as the Superboy," he smiled.

It began. The shock's were intense but I didn't even black out even when I wanted too. Hours past till all of a sudden the shocks stopped.

"Psimon says forget," said Psimon to what appeared to be nothing.

After awhile things began to float, and whatever the cause was the boy next to me saw what it was. But he seemed angered by Psimon just being there. But then the sphere ball broke loose of its prison and released the boy and myself. As much as I wanted to fly away I knew I had to stay. I watched as the boy went after Psimon but I then focused on the invisible person, who I was starting to see. I came next to it and touched it when the boy did as well. We found ourselves in front of a green girl.

"You're here" she said relieved about seeing the boy. And smiled upon seeing me.

"You seem happy to see them, but how is a mindless creature and a girl with no memory supposed to save your mind?" he chuckled evilly.

"No, I save theirs" she said touching out minds, but she only released the boys next to me. I didn't know who she was, and no one was going into my mind without permission.

"No!" I said flying back. When she was finished with the boy he smiled at her and told her to kick his butt. Then I let go when the boy did. I saw that the sphere thing had taken some of soldiers out.

"Angel alpha 32" said the boy.

"I'm sorry I don't know what that is?" I said

"You still don't remember, I'm Superboy, Conner, your friend. The girl over there is M'gann, Miss martian. Trust me and just put your wings in front of you inhale then scream." he said hitting another soldier. I nodded and did as he said and a vibration took the soldiers out.

"Wow, when can I do that," I wondered

"Since last month, when you use it to help me," He said.

"I see so what is she M'gann doing? Having a psychic fight?" I asked since all the men were out cold.

"Yeah, but thanks..." he said talking to the ball.

"How about Sphere" I said petting her... I think.

It beeped in response. Then everything started floating crazily.

"Go help he" I said seeing he was worried about her.

"But you..." he said

"I won't leave, you're the only person I know right now, so I won't leave," I said giving a really dorky smile, then shield myself with my wings. Conner nodded and went in after her.

I flew after Sphere and got her down.

_You can do it M'gann, Conner._

All of a sudden Psimon flew backwards. I flew to keep myself balanced. I then saw M'gann and Conner Kiss.

_Well this is awkward._

I went over Sphere after interrupted them. I was blushing since it was kinda awkward still.

"Umm, Hi M'gann nice to meet you,"I said a little nervous.

"Night Angel are you alright your face and arms are all cut up, nt to mention those burns" she asked concerned.

"I've been through worse, thank you, I guess I should be going thank you bother for everything," I said started to fly away.

"Stop Night Angel, your part of our team, let M'gann show you what happened." said Conner.

"But, I-I" I could let the words come out remembering Joker bringing all those people for training.

"Just the last 6 months nothing more I promise" she said holding out her hand.

As scared as I was, a feeling inside my heart told me I would be fine. So took her hand and the last 6 months rushed through my mind, and while I quickly relived the experiences so did M'gann, luckily the names of people weren't names just blurry images. She stared at me seeing some unsightly sights. I smiled and nodded one of those _It's OK _ smiles and she smiled back.

"You OK" she asked.

"Yeah It feels nice to remember, sorry about what you just saw, and the mind entering issue, is a personal problem, but for now the communitcating throguh telepathy is alright with me," I laughed.

The Next Day

I walked out of my room to find Batman in the cave.

"Good Morning si" I said in my civi's clothes plus my black shades.

"Good morning how are you holding up yesterday was..." I cut him off.

"Just a reminder that Joker's training has paid off, while also having a walk down memory lane" I said.

"How so?" he asked.

"Not here, how about the next room, it being sound proof and such," I said going to the room.

"OK begin" he said sternly.

"Joker taught me about these situations, how to defend my mind, and the torture but wasn't as hard as Joker usually set, and it made me realize" I shivered at the thought but continued. " might become the crazy girl he believes me to be. I don't want to be that, and frankly the thought scares me. If that does happen I might turn on the Team." I explained rolling my thumbs.

"The League thought the same thing...at first, and Red Arrow is thick headed, but you've proven you can do this. Don't be so hard on yourself. Joker is a man that shouldn't even exist." said Batman.

"Funny thing, though he taught me how to kill, and enjoy it, but that is something he thought he taught, so if I had the chance to kill hi, I wouldn't be able to take the shot. I couldn't shoot him even after everything's he's done to me. I know if I kill him for the sake of Justice, I'm no better than him." I said smiling a bit.

"That was something Robin and I learned through practice, so you'll be fine. Any way as a kid it's summer vacation, school or Gotham Academy starts Sept. 22 Bruce wanted me to relay the message," said Batman.

"Ok. Thanks...Thanks for everything Batman. Would you mind if I went to see them the weekend before school starts" I asked.

"I'll inform Bruce" he said.

"Batman this stay between you and me OK? I know Robin knows everything, and the team know I was with Joker before, but the torture and mind control problems, can we keep them on the down low until needed," I asked.

"Sure, but it's nothing to be ashamed of," he said leaving.


	9. Chapter 9 Not Water Proof

**TohruOrihime: Hi guys sorry this is a bit late. But yesterday stuff happened... I got my first Tattoo! So I changed the Red Tornado a bit which will be in the next chapter. The Young Justice will find Tornado just not gonna make a chapter out of it. Please Enjoy and review. Sorry just reuploading last nights chapter...**

**Robin: She doesn't own Young Justice in anyway.**

Chapter 9 Maya's POV September 22.  Weeks had gone by, and no abilities had exposed themselves. But I doubt sound was my last power. But I didn't feel I

had many left. Right it wasn't possible to have that many but only time would tell. Not many missions had occurred so I had decided to visit the mansion and

stayed there until school started. Course I was going back today.

" wake up Miss Maya" said Alfred.

"I've been up Mr. Penningsworth, but thank you" I said

putting on the skirt with a white collared shirt and finishing with a sweater vest with my collar undone a bit and a loose tie. I set up my hair in a half down half

up and the part that was up was in a bun with pieces of hair feathering out. _Done_ I went down to breakfast with my school bag in hand. Everything in my room

was clean and all bags were ready for Alfred since he had to drive them to some location for Batman even though I insisted I leave my half my clothes here and

half at the mansion. But it was batman, of course he would win.

"Good morning Mr. Penningsworth" I said coming down for breakfast. "Miss Maya, it's Alfred I'm

the butler" he insisted.

"Sorry Alfred" I said still not to comfortable calling him that.

" hey good morning" Dick yawned.

"Morning, Sleep well Mr. Freshman?" Isaid while Alfred handing me my eggs, and bacon.

"Thank you Alfred" I said He smiled and laid out Dick's and Bruce's breakfast as well.

"Thanks Alfey" said Dick

"Your welcome Master Dickey" said Alfred

"Sorry" he nodded "and quite fine, Ms. Freshman" we both laughed

"So are you feeling the aster?" I asked.

"Like aster the opposite to disaster?" He asked I nodded.

"Yeah, guess I am" he said.

"I'm whelmed as well" I said.

Then Bruce walked in.

"Morning," I said as he walked in.

"Good morning. Maya it has been nice having you stay with us for the week even though Dick and I have been in and out. Speaking of which, I have business

to attend to, see you when you visit" he said and walked out the door.

"Bye then" I said awkwardly and then sighed.

"Give him time, I think he's just not comfortable about having a daughter to take care. No that's not right. How do I put it. I think he doesn't know how to react

yet." Dick smiled lightly.

"I guess your right, but I'm thankful to him so I don't want him going out of his way just for me or acting different just for me. " I said still a little disappointed.

"Maya come on let's head off to your first official day of high school!" Said Dick

"Right!" I said almost forgetting that.

"Shall I get the limo?" Asked Alfred wanting to take it out for a spine.

"Nah, Maya's OK, she'll ride with me." said Dick.

"Really, but your friend said no girls on your bike which reminds me how are you even able to ride one your thirteen?" I asked.

"Bruce pulled some strings, plus your not just some girl" he said smiling which me blush.

"I see we'll I won't refuse, Bye Mr. Pennings- Alfred" I said taking Dick's hand and headed for the garage.

"Hold on," he said revving the motorcycle's engine to life. I nodded and we sped off the ride was silent but enjoyable which got me thinking.

_A lot has happened in the past three months starting with me leaving Joker's place, until now and joining the team. I've never been so happy._

I smiled at myself and looked at Robin

_Robin! Dick is right front of me, but he looks just like him._

"We're here" Dick said taking off his helmet.

I took off mine as well and stared at the high school.

"I'm overwhelmed ," I said nervous forgetting about my other ordeal.

"Come on" he said I nodded.

We walked until he spotted the blonde girl and dragged me over and took a picture of all of us. I smiled but the girl Artemis did not.

"We'll laugh about this someday" said Dick and ran away with me in tow.

"What was the about?" I asked.

"Just a friend don't worry about it. Hey Barbs" said Dick noticing the red-headed girl.

She glared when she saw me.

"Hey Dick. Maya" she said

"Mind looking after Maya for a second. " he said running off somewhere.

"Excuse me, but did I do something?" I asked.

"I read about what happened to you, someone living with Joker that long is bound to be dangerous. If I find Dick hurt I will hunt you down" she said and left.

_Oh no, first day of school and I've already got an enemy. _

"Hey, looks like Babs doesn't like you very much," said Dick popping up out of no where.

"Gosh, don't scare me like that" I said surprised "and no, but its all good" I said not really minding it to much.

"Well just remember I got your back" he said.

I nodded then the bell rang soon after and we headed off to class. I only had 4 classes which. Consisted of AP literature, AP physics, AP calculus, and advanced

gymnastics/ dance. It was easier than the classes I had taken over the summer. I had 2 classes with Dick; AP Calculus first period and AP Psychics fourth period

though we did have the same lunch. School ended and it was peaceful until after school, clubs were trying to revisit me. "No" or "no thanks" I said I couldn't

join anything with things going on and my top priority being the Team.

"How many did you get asked to join?" Asked Dick.

"34 you". I asked.

"26 looks like you win" he said.

"Didn't know it was raced, hey I have to go, Batman wants me to meet at some spot" I whispered and ran off.

"Later, come by soon" he waved.

When I reached my designated spot and transformed and flew to the zeta-tubes. When I got there to my surprise I found Robin and Artemis.

"Hey," I said flying down and making my wings disappear leaving only my suit.

"Hey" they both said.

"Guess we all were on the area" I laughed.

"Guess so" said Artemis a little awkward.

"Alright let's go" said Robin and we entered the cave.

"Recognized Robin B01, Artemis B07, Night Angel B02" said the computer.

"Stop, something is not right," I said because it was eerily quiet.

"Move!" said Robin as a fireball came at us.

We ran as fast as we could to the showers. Because water and fire don't mix. We turned on all the showers.

"The fire is weakening" said Artemis relieved.

"No, do you hear that" I said listening.

"What is it?" asked Robin.

"Robin, Artemis hold your breath fire face has a friend" I said hearing the water rushing through until it collapsed the wall.

The room began to flood. Robin then bombed the side wall and the water as well as ourselves fell through it. With that we rushed to the kitchen.

"You ok?" asked Robin.

"Yeah as long as my wings aren't soaked I'm good," I said

***My weakness is water after my wings get wet they become super heavy causing extreme pain and I start to suffocate because the collapse onto my **

**ribs.***

"Get into the vent" ordered Robin.

"What are you doing" asked Artemis distraught.

"Main from of the cave, Batman taught us to use this so were always prepared." I informed

"OK copied and sent, Angel you should have you copy now... Go GO!" Said Robin hurrying as the intruders came.

We made it into the vents, but then I heard something forming.

"Artemis left, Robin hurry" I said getting him to move forward.

I jumped and barely avoided the fire attack.

"To close for comfort" I said.

"I agree OK let's get going, Artemis take the first right you should see a vent leading to boiler room on your right" informed Robin.

We got there and again were attacked by the intruders.

"Follow me," I said getting the secret passage open.

Unfortunately the water-powered intruder flooded the area. Robin took out his oxygen mask and took off his cape. I was OK with the lack of oxygen I can

survive 20 minutes with our oxygen, but I knew the others weren't trained as I had been. I let out my angel's cry and it blasted through the wall.

"Get to the library," I said helping Artemis.

We ran as fast as we could and hid behind one of the shelves, until we heard a noise.

"Artemis, Robin, Night Angel," said a very familiar monotone robotic voice.

"Red Tornado," cheered Artemis as she revealed herself from the shelf.

"Yes on the Red" said Robin pushing Artemis out of the way.

"No on the Tornado," I said blocking the water attack.

Robin then revealed a secret passage behind the shelf.

_How cliche_

"Since when does Red Tornado have a brother and sister?" yelled Artemis.

"I don't know but this isn't the greatest family reunion." I said

Then we heard a voice over the PA system.

"Attention Artemis, Attention Robin, Attention Night Angel you have exactly 10 minutes to surrender or the lives of you friends are forfeit." said the robot.

"We can access the hanger from here," said Robin as we ran to the hanger. Then the Water Robot showed up.

"Or not, get ready he's going to flood the area," I said as we submerged ourselves with water.

The bot then grabbed on to Artemis and I let out an Angel cry and we all found the surface in the main room.

"Look out" we heard Wally as we swam out of the way from a fireball. We swam up next to Superboy and Kid Flash.

"You two alright?" I asked

"Forget us save M'gann," Shouted Conner

"Is she?" Artemis asked worried.

"She is fine for the moment but I'm afraid she- we can't survive much longer." said Kald'r weakly.

"Distract them while I get a bird eye view," I said diving into the water and springing out of the water letting my wings release.

I tried to reach Kald'r and M'gann but was shot back by a fireball. I screamed from the burns.

"Angel! Dive!" said Robin.

I nodded and we found our selves in a vent. I held onto my arms since they were burned but would be OK since I was a fast healer.

"You alright?" He asked worried.

"Yeah, I'll be fine but we got to hurry" I said

Then Artemis started freaking out.

"You seem distraught" said Robin.

"DISTRAUGHT! M'gann is dying! We don't have powers and I'm down to my last arrow. Of course I'm distraught" yelled Artemis.

"Well get traught or get dead!" said Robin and I at the same time.

"How can you both stay so calm?" she asked.

"Practice I've been doing this since I was nine," said Robin.

"Living with Joker, this is just a morning routine off what he would cook up," I explained.

"How does that help us these are unrelenting machines." explained Artemis

"Duh! There machines all we need is a-" I cut him off.

"EMP!" I said

"OK How are we going to get one unless you have one in your utility belt, because I don't have one in my quiver." said Artemis

"Fresh out, but what do you say K.F.?" said Robin talking into his ear piece.

"I say lets do it. Go to the Med Lab." he said and we followed suit.

When we got there he told Robin how to make one from the X-ray machine.

"It's OK to be afraid." I said to Artemis.

"I'm not-" I cut her off.

"Please I lived in fear for five years, what helps people is sometimes facing that fear, or in the case overcoming it, we got your back, and even if were not there,

you can do it just have some confidence in yourself" I said putting my hand on her shoulder.

"So the 13 year old is wiser than the 16 year old?" she questioned.

"Experience is key" I smirked before Robin was done.

"Ready?" Robin asked.

"We got to do this fast, freckles, supes create a distraction" I said.

"Is this really the time to make nick names up?" said K.F

"Why not anyway just do it" I said.

Eventually Robin was next to the generator and Robin inserted the E.M.P but it was short. "It's to short I need something conductible" he said looking around.

"Robin look out" said Artemis as a water blast came his way.

I flew in front of him and got knock back against the wall and started to drown since my wings were drowning me under. The last thing I saw was Robin

drowning as well and then my world became black.


	10. Chapter 10 Human

**TohruOrihime: Hey guys sorry for the long wait. AP classes have been hard and my Dance Team has had made me very busy. So I think in a couples chapters I will be putting my own chapters but I'm using these chapters to put connection in so please review. **

**Wally: She owns nothing of Young Justice. Let me tell you if I did though babe. All the ladies would love me.**

**(HIT)**

**Artemis: Your an idiot...Please enjoy...Wally come on.**

Chapter 10

"Wake up Angel" sad Robin as open my eyes.

"R-Robin?" asked clearing my vision.

"She's alright," he said telling the others as the left out relieved sighs.

"Oi, my head" said touching the lump on my head.

"Looks, like they got you good, well treat it after we get Wally and Superboy out" he said

"Will you hurry up with that thing" said Wally annoyed.

"EMP's takes out all machines remember?" said Artemis trying to get the laser machine to work.

"All the machines present at the time." corrected Red Tornado entering the room.

"What has occurred?" he asked.

"We met your siblings" said Artemis as the machine started to work.

_If that machine is working._

"Tornado NO don't." I shouted but it was to late and Tornado attacked us. He began to suck the oxygen, and everyone but myself was out cold. I let out a screech, and knocked Red Tornado back, but both of his siblings were up an they all attacked me. I was hit from side to side until the water android shot me with a blast of water, my wings were soaked and became heavy.

**I can't make them disappear it they are wet**

and fell unconscious. I don't know how long I blacked out but when I woke up I found myself surrounded by the Young Justice and Justice League and hovering over me was Robin, Batman, Superboy and Kid Flash.

"Are you OK?" asked Robin as I coughed up some water.

"You stopped breathing for 2 minutes, you had us worried" said Batman helping me up.

I was shivering, I had never felt this helpless.

"I'm sorry" I said disappointed.

However when I looked up at the Team and Justice League. They simply looked at me with confusion and shock.

"Why are you apologizing?" asked Flash

"I wasn't able to defend myself properly, but I won't do it again, so please don't kick me off the team just yet..." I was interrupted by Green Arrow.

"Whoa, calm down kid we're not kicking you off the Team, this was a freak accident, we're not perfect either," Green Arrow said wrapping me around with a towel.

"I thought the same thing at first" said Conner

I looked at him and continued, "The Team us made for the reason of learning. Relying on the others as well, you've been on the team for only three missions but they haven't been relying on each other on missions, so you'll learn to work with the Team."

I nodded not completely understanding, but I would find out I guess.

The rest of the day was spent on helping rebuil the cave, no one had any serious injuries so we were OK at the moment.

But everyone felt so helpless and disappointed with themselves for being unaware of Tornado betraying the Team, but I tried to explain when Tornado touched his sister and it caused him to go out of control or something. But no one seemed to believe me. Eventually we found Red Tornado and got the situation resolved. 3 weeks later he arrived back at the cave apologizing for what had happened. It is what I had said. Tornado never would betray the team. If anyone was doing the betraying it would be someone with my background.

That's what Red Arrow thought anyway.

October 6

_How can people say school is boring. There is so much to learn._

It has been half a month since the incident with Red Tornado's siblings and at first there was some mistrust with Kal keeping secrets, but that blew over, and everything seemed peaceful enough. I even got to stay at the Mansion. I loved staying there, being a family, although, I realized that my feelings for Dick were developing. I would sometimes think about him and get distracted. I really started to like him. But we were family members so it was one sided. Recently I had also been thinking about Robin, but wasn't liking 2 guys bad. Though I felt like they were the same person, but my mind always go back to the day I met the Team. Robin was there as was Dick. How could that be – I was cut off from my thoughts.

"Yo Ange" said Conner.

"Hey C.K: I said closing my textbook.

_After the incident Conner didn't like me calling him Supes so I did his initials which had a nice ring to it. Eventually everyone had a nickname_

_Conner- C.K_

_M'gann- Meg_

_Wally- Freckles_

_Artemis- Arty_

_Robin – well besides Rob none_

_Kald'r- Kal_

_Of course on missions it was our codenames but outside missions we were normal teens._

"Welcome back" said Meg

"Thanks glad to be back, switching weeks, I got to tell you its hard to get used to." I saidpacking all my finished homework.

"Why don't you just pick one?" asked CK

"Joke is a problem though, he knows who I really am, an as long as Joker is out there I have to be moving around." I said

_But I will have to confront him sooner or_

"We got your back, we're your family as well," said Meg

"Of course you guys are, and I'm grateful to have you both" I said jumping an putting each arm around there necks.

"What about us?" I heard Freckles say.

"Like you guys have to ask" I said facing Kal, Arty, Freckles and Robin.

_This is another family I have to protect. Joker your not taking them away._

I was interrupted from my thought process.

"Recognized Batman B02" said the computer.

"Bring up news feed" Batman said and a screen emerged showing chaos running through the streets of Metropolis.

The broadcast showed huge plants releasing gases and wrecking buildings.

"Reports similar are happening all over the world, the League is trying to handle it-"He was cut off by Zatara zapping in.

"Batman more have been-"but he was interrupted by the news fee changing. I heard the maniacal laughter. My whole body froze.

"Hello...hello is this on. Oh we interrupt your regularly scheduled mayhem and chaos to bring you this special message." the screen moved from Joker to a bunch of other villains I recognized.

"We would like 10 billion American dollars and it would be addressed to the INJUSTICE LEAGUE," said the blonde hair villain.

"There is no time limit, but the longer you wait, the longer we get to have our...Jolly's" said Joker and then he started cackling wildly. Then continued. "Oh my darling niece, what is it you call your self...Night Angel if you are seeing this." I began to go stiff, I was scared of that Clown.

"I've seen you on the News lately, you pretend to be goody-goody with Bats but Uncle J is not happy, but you'll be back soon, and when you do we can continue our game of Let's Scream," he laughed manically and then the feed went dead.

My mind flashed to that game and I bit my lip and dug my nails into my arm and they both drew blood.

Then the team looked at me.

"Night Angel?" asked Kal.

My mind was brought back into reality.

_You can't be scared now. Calm down._

"Are you alright?" I heard Artemis say.

"Yeah, sorry about that, those are not the fondest memories Joker's game, but I'm fine anyway Robin can you scan, where the transmission came from?" I said calming myself.

He ran it back the villain who were shown as...

"Ultra-Humanite, Count Vertigo, Poison Ivy, Atomic Skull, Woten, Black Atom, and Joker" Robin said the last one in an angry hushed voice.

"Our secret society is not so secret," said Artemis

"Perhaps after India, the villains thought there was no longer point in hiding." said Kal.

_Joker is one who would reveal but Vertigo would not usually want money in American dollars unless..._

"No Kal they're a distraction, it's something I heard Joker talking about once, he had agreed to associate himself with an organization called Light, work as there lab rats." I informed

Batman glared.

"That aside the Justice League will handle the plants I have a different assignment for the team," said Batman.

"Aw man," said Wally the Artemis hit his arm.

"With the plants attacking simultaneously there must be a central control system, your mission is to destroy it." said Batman.

"You realize what your really asking them to do?" said Zatara.

"Ready? Ready for what? OW! Will you cut that out." Wally was cut off.

"Hello Wally if the big guns are fighting plants, who do you think we;ll be fighting?" she asked as Wally realized this and then he shut up.

"Will Zatanna and Rocket be joining us?" asked Kal.

"No they will help us" said Zatara and continued to talk to Batman.

"I trust you are correct"

"I trust you can locate the enemy." said Batman.

"Wotan's ability is helping control the plants, Robin if you would provide a holo-map." he said

"Etacol rethecipe fo yrecrus" said Zatara.

"Coordinate's locked in the Louisiana Bayou " said Robin.

"Night Angel are you sure your up for this?" asked Batman.

"The mission is more important than my feelings, the scars Joker has caused will never leave me, but it's time I face those scars, so yes," I said looking at him.

"We are on our way" said Kal and we all left.

(Bio-ship)

"Angel are you truly ready for this?" said Meg.

"Yeah," I said straight faces.

"So this is very nosy, but what exactly is Joker's game?" asked Freckles, everyone glared at him. I got up.

"It's alright I think I should reveal some secrets" I said revealing my arm, legs, stomach and back. There were scars everywhere the only place that wasn't affected was my face.

"And now you know" I said covering them back up.

"How long had this bee going on?" said Freckles receiving glares...again.

"You guys, it's ok I know you guys are wondering it to. Since day one though. It was how he trained me. Pain is just a sensory feeling, but if you can get used to it then it won't affect your fighting ability, course he'd stop somedays when my trainers came, but there scars I'm able to cover up. I'm not ashamed of them, but they don't exactly bring back fond memories." I said grinning. Tears then found themselves falling down my face. I was shocked and so was the team.

"Oh Jeez, I'm sorry" I said wiping them away.

I felt two hands two on each of my shoulders. One side belonged to Kald'r and Wally while the other side belonged to Conner and Robin. I smiled. Of course next came the huge hug from a crying M'gann.

"Why are you crying" I said when I had already stopped crying.

"Because it's sad, I swear we'll protect you" she said crying.

I laughed, "Well crying won't help," I said and finally I saw Artemis messing with my hair.

"Hey" I said as I would have to fix my hair later on. Finally M'gann let go.

"Thanks guys" I said smiling

"Alright let's go" and with that we were off.

_I will protect them._

(Bayou Bartholomew)

"She's not OK" said M'gann

"I feel fine" said Artemis and I.

"Hey Aqualad what's that" said K.F looking at Kal's duffel bag.

"Plan B" said Kal.

"The bio-ship is trying to protect us" said M'gann straining and then we were hit and landed in the swamp to make matters worse giant vines were pulling the ship under.

M'gann" said Conner as Black Atom ripped open the ship. Conner then hit him sending him flying but the area started flooding.

"No way I'm nearly drowning three mission in a row," Artemis said putting on a mini oxygen mask as well as giving one to Wally.

"Thanks" said Wally.

"M'gann, escape route" said Kald'r.

"Hello Megan" she said forming gills and opening the hatch, then we all swam to the surface and watched as the bio-ship go into shock and sink.

"She needs to reover" said M'gann and then a high-pitch sound hit us all.

"Vertigo" said Wally.

"That's Count Vertigo peasant" said Vertigo.

Then Superboy went after Vertigo only to be hit by Black Atom. Those two started to fight Aqualad who then proceed to get water and go after Vertigo.

_**Miss Martian, Night Angel, and Robin disappear. Miss Martian, Robin complete mission objective. Night Angel back up from the shadows.**_

With that I followed Robin into the shadows and M'gann disappeared. Eventually I fell behind Robin and hid from sight following from a moderate distance.

_**We lost contact with the others- Miss Martian.**_

_**And they dropped all there stuff- me **_as I found Artemis arrows and bow and Kald'r weapon.

_**Can't go back we have to complete the objective. That plant must act like an antenna and control the other plants- Robin.**_

_**Miss Martian! Robin! Look out-me.**_

I saw Ivy behind them.

"Hello there" said Ivy tying them up in vines and Atomis Skull pointing a gun to shoot them, but I let out an Angel cry.

"Ivy out of jail so soon?" I questioned hitting and sending her flying into Atomic Skull

_**Hold them off I got the others -me**_

I flew up to the flying cage with my friends inside. I blasted Wotan with a cry and the cage disappeared. The the bio-ship appeared.

_**Artemis?- Robin.**_

_**NO- Miss Martian**_

_**Now go and finish this-me.**_

Then I went to go help the others

"Artemis Aqualad" I said throwing them there weapons.

"Thanks I was starting to feel naked and not in the fun way" she said shooting the enemy.

K.F went after Vertigo. Only to be slowed by his mind blast and hit by Black Atom.

"K.F." I said and flew in front of him to catch K.F and then went after Vertigo.

"Oh look Joker's niece, let's play awhile shall we?" he said letting a mind blast go. I let out my Angel Cry, we were dead locked until I was hit by Atomic Skull's gun.

"I hate monkey's" said Superboy hitting him with Wolf's help.

"My baby!" said a shocked Ivy as her plant with bird-a-rangs. Then the plant exploded.

"Timber" said Robin non-nonchalantly.

In rage Ivy went after Miss Martian and Robin, but Miss Martian cut them up with her telekinesis, but was then hit by Ultra-Humanite who also hit Robin.

" Children. _Children_ foiled our plan? Inconceivable. Unacceptable! _Retributionable!_... That last one might not be a word, so sue me!" said Joker

The fight started and my target was going after Robin.

"Always wanted to carve this bird" said Joker as he cut Robin's arm and licked the blood off this knife.

"Leave him ALONE" I said kicking Joker in the jaw.

"Maya, how lovely to see you again, how is my favorite niece" he chuckled. "Having fun introducing yourself, or sleeping well and maybe some other things" he continued

"You..What did you do to me?" I demanded.

"Just a little mind control, though it won't wear off anytime soon" he said punching me in the face.

_**Miss Martian Plan B-Aqualad.**_

The duffel bag then fell from the sky I didn't see though since I was being beaten.

"How are you stronger then me?" I said trying to dodge.

"Did I forget to mention, the min control makes it so you can't really hurt me" he laughed. But then Kid Flash shouted at Aqualad to not put on the helmet. But before Aqualad could Wotan knocked the helmet out of Aqualad's hands and near me. I spotted it and somersaulted over to it.

"I may not be able to, but I know someone who can" I said putting on the helmet. The last thing I heard was Kid Flash call my name.

**My Mind**

"So I'm guessing your Kent Nelson" I said.

"Yes nice to meet you, though I wish it were under better circumstances" he said.

"Yes, but now we leave the fighting to Dr. Fate" I said watching the fight continue but eventually after Fate beat Wotan it was over with the intervention of the Justice League. The Injustice League was surrounded.

"We surrender but will fight another day" said Count Vertigo.

"Another day, I don't think so" said Joker using the vines to release Joker Venom.

"Nobody breath" said Batman punching Joker in the face.

"Fear not for fate has intervened" said Dr. Fate and myself and he sent the venom to another dimension and with that the battle was over.

"What were you thinking! How could you let her put on the helmet. Now Nabu will never release her now. Angel will be trapped inside Dr. Fate forever" I heard Kid Flash pissed beyond comparsion.

"So be it, if this is the only way to save my friends" I said.

"Thank you, your body will not b-" Dr. Fate was cut off by pain as was I.

"What is happening to you both?" he asked.

"I don't know but it hurts" I said feeling my body become pained as if I was being stabbed.

"Your body is rejecting me but why? Unless your body is mixed with something different, you have none human elements within you I can't stay here, take off the helmet" said Nabu and with that the helmet flew off my head and I collapsed on the ground.

"Angel, Nabu let you go?" said Kid Flash.

"No, I was ready to accept when our bodies starting having pain. I can't possess the helmet it rejected me after awhile. Plus Nabu said I'm not fully human." I explained.

That left me with so many questions, but one stood out the most.

Exactly what was I?


	11. Chapter 11 Emotions

**TohruOrihime: I know I'm super late. Lot of stuff happened, some people died at my school, I failed a test in AP and went on this amazing program called the Young Americans, if they come to your town, be sure to do it!**

**Maya: TohruOrihime own nothing except the original character...me!**

**TohruOrihime: If I owned young justice, the changes I would make. Would be …..haha... fun.**

CHAPTER 11

October 16

It had been awhile since the mission and more questions seemed to occur.

_Who am I?_

_What am I?_

_Where do I come from?_

_What did Joker do to me?_

_Am I human?_

_Who are my parents?_

_What does Bruce and Batman have to do with my past?_

So many questions and no answers. I watched Robin and Kaltrain for awhile. Eventually they finished and I was next. Until M'gann and Conner walked in together.

"You know their a couple" said Robin

"I think I knew before they did" said Kal smiling.

"And how long until their together" I said as Wally and Artemis came in.

"Should we help?" asked Robin

"It is not our place" said Kal

"Red Tornado to cave, we have a problem, an invasion has occurred the League has been defeated it is up to you" said R.T and the feed went dead.

And the screen then showed the league disintegrated in different places.

"Guys let's go, we have to help" said Robin.

We nodded in agreement and left to help. There were ships everywhere and were going after everyone. Then our eye caught onto Zatanna, Rocket, and Red Arrow.

"We came to help" I said taking out a ship with my Angel's Cry.

"We got this go and figure out how to stop this" said Red Arrow.

"He's right there's a stray ship near Superman's Fortress of Solitude" said Robin checking his scanner's

"He has a Fortress of Solitude...hmph guess there's a lot I won't know about him." said C. K. mad and upset.

Eventually we made it there and found the ship. Meg went into camouflage mode and disabled the beam and Artemis took out the hatch. Slowly Artemis took off the beam with Robin's help. Then C.K took off the beam with his strength, but then Kal noticed a smaller beam only for Wolf to push C.K out of the way and get disintegrated.

"Wolf!" I said dazed.

"We c-can't help him now" said Conner returning to the task at hand.

I nodded and watched as M'gann started morphing the beam into the bio-ship. Suddenly two ships came our way. Artemis took out both ships. Unfortunately one ship beam shot Artemis an she was killed.

"Artemis!" I shouted with M'gann and Wally in despair

"I'm going to kill those aliens if it's the last thing I do" said Wally.

Later we returned home though the team was very distraught, M'gann was crying and Wally was furious beyond compare I, myself felt like I was in some daze. Part of me told to remember it was fake. But how I saw Artemis get disintegrated, I knew it had to be real...right? Wall slammed the bio-ship again.

"Kid Flash!" I shouted.

"What?" He retorted angrily.

"Stop it, now is not the time to let your feelings block your better judgment, you are part of this team, and Artemis d...died knowing we had to save those innocent people." I said.

"But, she..." K.F was torn inside so I went over and hugged him.

"There will be time to grieve after this is over" I said letting go.

But boy wonder saw through my mask (and I have a thick mask) eventually we got a message from Red Arrow telling us the army heading to the hall of justice.

"I'm sorry about you mentors, but would they want us mourning them when innocent people still need our help" I said turning to my broken team.

The team remained silent and then I remembered Bruce, Dick, and Alfred. I quickly Looked up the People who had been disintegrated or missing in Gotham, as I had feared all three boys were in the missing, dead list. My heart sank.

_Now is not the time to fall apart, pull it together._

Eventually we made it to the Hall of Justice where the marines were protecting the Hall. The bio-ship took out 2 ship while Superboy and myself flew or jumped out of the Bio-Ship and each took one out. Superboy then landed in front of the marines where I soon joined him.

"Look it's Superman, I knew he would never abandon us" said one Marine.

"I don't know, where is his cape, and he looks a little young" said another marine.

"I'm not Superman" said Superboy angry.

"Son, I don't care who you are. You wear the S and you got the job done," said the Sergeant.

"We are here to help in anyway we can, we are the Justice League" said Aqualad.

"Sergeant Eiling" said Eiling.

Eventually we went inside to the hall. All the members looked at their mentors fallen statues. Even Superboy looked at Superman while I just stayed quiet. I had no one to train under or look up too. Essentially I came from nothing. My mind came back to reality when M'gann had found her uncle.

_How is this possible._

"Wait Ms. M read his mind, we don't this to be the enemy in disguise" warned Aqualad.

"It's him" Ms. M said after reading his mind.

"But how is that possible?" I asked knowing I saw him get disintegrated.

"I don't remember" said Martian Manhunter.

"You must of density shifted" said Ms. M

"And the blast must of scrambled your brain cells" said Wally figuring it out.

"It's possible, but first we need to Zeta- tube back o the mountain and..." Robin was interrupted by Wally.

"Hello Wally Zeta" said Wally realizing something.

"What about it" I asked following him and Robin.

"The Beam is made out of Zeta-beams, so this isn't a dis-integrator it's a transport machine.

"The scans show zeta-beam, But I don't know" said Robin.

"Wally. It may not be true, don't put to much faith in this" I warned.

"I'm pretty sure Kid, I'm a scientist I'm not that wrong" Wally said brushing me off.

"Alright" I said knowing I couldn't convince him.

Then the attack started disintegrating the bio-ship. I ran to Ms. M as we Rushed over.

"That didn't feel like teleportation" said M'gann in pain.

_Because it doesn't teleport I know I'm right._

"We need to get everyone out of here" said Conner.

"Martian Manhunter your the only one who can bypass the computer." said K.F

"Of course, but only one at a time" he said

"The soldiers will go first" said Robin.

"Negative, you are to important to lose, your our hope." said the Sergeant shooting at the ships.

"Fine, go" said Aqualad and the team went first starting with M'gann then Wally, a soldier. Then Robin and Conner.

"Go Night Angel" said

"Manhunter needs to go first" I said helping Manhunter

"Go Angel You need-" Aqualad then was disintegrated as the computer recognized who I was.

"No! Kal!" I said as I was teleported to the cave.

"Damn it!" I said hitting the wall.

"Angel what's wrong? Where's Kald'r" Rob asked.

"He's gone, they got him" I said calming myself.

"I see..., we need to destroy them, or if Wally's right" Rob was again interrupted.

"I am" said Wally.

Rob continued. "They will be here the ship Metropolis. Conner You will be the distraction"

"NO, Aqualad never would sacrifice a team member" said Ms. M

"Your right an that;s what got our leader capture or worse." said Robin.

"It's fine, I'll go with Conner," I said stepping up.

"F-fine" said Robin not liking the idea.

"I can do this on my own Ange" said Conner.

"I know C.K. But I am no losing anymore of my friends if I can help it." I said with a differently. Conner then was just silent. My heart was shattered and I couldn't lose anymore of my friends.

"Get Ready Team, after we let Earth know its protected we leave, you ready?" asked Rob.

We nodded and the telecast started.

_**Miss Martian:And though we know all seems lost, the one thing the aliens cannot destroy is hope. **__  
__**Superboy: Hope survives because the battle is not over, not as long as even one of us is willing to fight.  
Kid Flash: It doesn't matter how many fall, for new heroes will always rise to carry on, bringing all their resources, their skills, their talents to bear to defeat the enemy. **_

_**Night Angel: So believe and continue to hope we will get through this, to see our loved ones. Believe that can never and will never die.  
Robin:people of Earth will survive this. We will rebuild and we will thrive. Never doubt and never forget, the Earth will never surrender! **_

We made it to Metropolis in no time and Conner and I flew over to the ship and started to destroy the little ships. Eventually the team made it to the center and it was out turn to join the team.

"Let's go, we need to get out of here." I said to Conner but he was surrounded. I let out an Angel Cry and destroyed the ships around him.

"Thanks for the save" he said.

"No problem-: I was interrupted as Superboy pushed me to the side as he was disintegrated, that's when something snapped inside me. 3 of my friends had died in front of me. I destroyed the ship but I was broken, seeing the team die in front reminded me of something but then I remembered I had to join the others. I quickly found a Hatch and followed a Holo-map to Robin's location.

"Ange, M'gann felt Conner was..." said Wally putting his hand on my shoulder.

"We need to finish this mission" I said brushing off Wally's hand.

I turned to M'gann "I'm sorry, Conner died saving me" I said with no emotion. I felt dead inside.

"Ange, hey snap out of it" said Robin shaking my shoulders.

"I'm fine, let's go" I said going ahead to the core.

When we reached the core, Robin placed the bombs but as we were about to leave the door closed and many ships surrounded us.

"Manhunter take Ms. M and go!" said Robin.

"No, we can't leave you behind" shouted M'gann.

"We'll blow the door and join you shortly so go!" I lied taking out the laser the disintegrated people. With that M'gann and J'onn fazed through the wall and were gone.

"I've disabled the lasers, but I don't have the strength to let out my Angel's Cry" I said breathing harshly.

Then I noticed the ships bring out another laser, and it was actually lasers.

"Kid Robin" I said pushing them out of the was as the lasers sot through me. I felt the pain, and my emotions came flooding back, I don't know why but, maybe because pain was an emotion.

"Angel" shouted Robin and Wally destroying the machines and moving over to me.

"Hang on" said Kid.

"It's fine, we only have minutes left" I said calm and smiling, then I started coughing up blood.

"How can you smile?" said Robin

"Crying or being scared won't help would it" I said.

"Weirdo," said Kid and I flashed him a smile then more Machines came.

"Go I'll be fine" I said coughing. I looked at the time 30 seconds on the bomb. I saw Kid Flash get disintegrated.

_No_ I thought but I could no longer scream blackness was covering me. Then I felt a touch on my hand. I looked over to Robin who was next to me and the machines were gone and Robin was exhausted.

20 SECONDS

"Maya," he said.

"I-i forgot you know my real name" I said and then noticed my powers were gone and I had gone back to my normal form.

"I guess its only fitting I tell you mine" he said snickering.

10 Seconds

"While that would be aster-ous , no I want to-to" I was fading.

"Maya hold on" said Robin covering me with himself and his cape.

5 SECONDS

"Your Warm" I said moving closer. Robin brought his hand to my cheek. Then we were going to kiss but finally drew my last breath before our lips touched.

"MAYA!" was the last thing I heard.

…...

"Angel Wake up. C'mon" I heard a worried voice.

"I'm so sorry" said another voice.

"It's not your fault, we all know how Ange is really sensitive to the brain, she'll be fine" said the last.

I tried to open my eyes and slowly I opened them. I noticed my friends on top of me with their mentors close by, even Black Canary and Captain Marvel was there.

"You're OK" said Kid Flash.

"How?" I said looking around. My wounds were gone and everyone was alive." I was then told what M'gann had done.

"I'm so sorry" M'gann started crying in Conner's arms.

I was shocked and then remembered I had been against this from the start. I held in my anger for M'gann's sake.

"I see" I said calmly I didn't want to see M'gann more distressed as she was already. Eventually everyone was allowed to go to their rooms, and the first thing I did was call the Mansion.

"Hey you seem distraught you gonna be OK?" Dick asked after talking to Bruce and Alfred.

"Yeah, I just wanted to make sure you're OK, a dream just scared me and I guess, but I'll let you go" I said Happily.

"You don't have to pretend you're OK, when you're with me" he said.

"Honestly, I'm not scared anymore. But I'm not happy either, but I think I'll be OK" I said.

"You just be careful" he said

"I will worry wart, see ya later" I said and hung up. I couldn't sleep that night however so I went into the training room to let out some of my frustrations. It was 11 PM when I started. Conner came in around 2 AM.

"You've been here for 3 hours. You need to rest" C.K said.

"I'm fine, I need to get this out," I said punching one of the punching bags continuously.

"You have more anger than me sometimes" C.K commented.

"Nah, I think I'm not feeling so many emotions I guess" honestly telling someone how I felt.

" I understand that, But you should get some sleep" said Conner.

"Maybe tomorrow, I can last 3 days without sleep. One day wont kill me" I said stopping.

"Joker's training?" C.K figured.

"Yeah, Just another method of training I suppose." I said sitting down.

"So thanks for saving me" I added.

"No problem, but how far did you get before you were...killed" he asked.

"The end I suppose, I was shot multiple times, so it was painful" I said remembering the pain.

"That sucks" C.K. Said.

"It's fine but hey I guess your right I should get some sleep, the team stayed the night so I wouldn't want to wake them up, I'll see ya later" I said turning away then I felt C.K turn me around.

"Oh, sorry I thought you were..." He didn't continue.

"Crying? No takes more than this wasn't real, no one died. I'm stronger than you think C.K" I said walking off to my room. When I reached my door Robin was right in front of my door.

"Couldn't sleep" I asked.

He nodded.

"Same, Hey you want to come with me for a bit" I asked.

He nodded and I led him to a secret part of the cave on the outside.

"Whoa, this place is asterous" said Robin looking at the stars.

"I come here to think. Since it's nothing but nature, no city lights in the distance just forest and sea" I said sitting on the edge.

"You're a nature hugger?" He lifted a brow and then joined me.

I nodded

"I feel close to the elements, but anyway this spot is amazing and I love it here. Night or Day" I said trying to forget what had happened earlier to day.

"Do you remember what happened before" Robin asked.

Then I remembered. I almost kissed Robin. I blushed.

"Yeah, how could I forget, but I can't right now" I said standing up and turning around.

"What? I know you feel something for me" he protested.

"Yes I do but, you're not the only one there is this boy so until I figure out who I actually like I can't I don't want to hurt either of you. I'm sorry" I explained facing him.

"At least tell me who he is. It's not someone on this team?" he said angrily.

"Oh you got me it's Wally" I said waiting for his reaction.

"What how could you like him?" said Robin exploding.

"I'm kidding, the boy's name is Dick Grayson and before you get any bright ideas, he's really nice and is just as good a person as you." I said seeing his shocked face.

"I see, well I guess we'll see who wins, but I won't rush you to choose for now come join me here for awhile" Robin said holding his hand out. Took it and we just sat at the edge of the cliff holding hands and looking at the stars.


End file.
